<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JJK Oneshots and Things! by Megitsune_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752119">JJK Oneshots and Things!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megitsune_chan/pseuds/Megitsune_chan'>Megitsune_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jjk - Fandom, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Lemons, Multi, Reader Insert, Short Story, Smut, Spoilers, headcanons, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megitsune_chan/pseuds/Megitsune_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots, maybe headcanons, and other stories!</p><p>Some stories may be NSFW and/or contain spoilers.<br/>I will NOT accept NSFW requests for any of the students, (18+ only). </p><p>I don’t write spoiler free unless specifically requested.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choso/Reader, Fushiguro Toji/Reader, Getou Suguru &amp; Reader, Gojo Satoru/Reader, Nanami Kento/Reader, choso - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Relaxation: Nanami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was written for my wonderful friend Ashley, who inspires me daily to keep doing what I love. I hope you like it! (Featuring Yuji as a baby!)</p><p>                                         ...</p><p>"You press the dough like this, Yuji. Or at least I think so? That's what the recipe says." I take a look back at the video to see how the dough is being rolled. Yuji smacks his tiny baby hands against the dough. </p><p>I unpause the video to see what the lady is doing and then look back at my own dough.</p><p>"It definitely doesn't look like that." I mumble. Yuji smacks the dough a few more times. "I agree, Yuji." </p><p>He giggles at me from where he's sitting on the counter in his tiger onesie with the oversized pocket. I've lost count of all the things I've found stuck in that pocket. </p><p>"I think this is good enough, right? Yup. Great. Putting it in the oven." I grab the rolled loaf and stick it in the oven. </p><p>"Do you think your dad is one of those guys that would lie and tell his wife her fresh bread is good if it's really bad?" I ask Yuji. He looks like he thinks about it.</p><p>"No!" He yells, shoving both tiny fists in the air toward the sky. </p><p>"You're supposed to lie too." </p><p>"No, no, NO!" </p><p>"Aren't you going to say anything else?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>                                       ...</p><p>I put Yuji down for his nap and decide to close my eyes for a little while. I remove the frilly white apron that's not very practical, but is absolutely adorable. Something I bought on a whim because I thought Nanami would like it. (He did). I set it aside and head for the couch. </p><p>The cushions gently sink under me as I lay down with a soft sigh. My tired feet are relieved, and the couch is so comfortable I think I might fall asleep immediately. </p><p>I mentally run through my to do list. Everything has pretty much been taken care of, all that's left is for the bread to finish.</p><p>The smell of bread being freshly baked wafts through the air. It's comforting and warm like a hug from my husband after a long day. Speaking of... the husband in question should be home soon, probably. </p><p>My thoughts are already becoming unclear and fading away as sleep takes over. My nap passes by in the blink of an eye though.</p><p>A gentle touch on my shoulder rouses me, and my eyes reluctantly ease open. I'm greeted by the beautiful sight of my husband, home from work, with our son in his arms also only half awake.</p><p>I smile. "Busy day?" I ask.</p><p>"Not more than usual. Maybe more vexing." His brow twitches at some memory.</p><p>"Gojo?" I ask.</p><p>Another twitch. I sit up and drop a leg from the couch so Nanami can sit too. He does, with his back pressed up against me. I remove his glasses gently, setting them on the coffee table with care. Softly, I comb my fingers through his hair. </p><p>"You just got home, don't you want to change and get comfortable?" I ask. He's already removed his tie and jacket, and rolled up his sleeves.</p><p>"I am comfortable." His eyes are closed. In his arms, Yuji's eyes are also closed. They'll both fall asleep right here, I know it. </p><p>Suddenly, I remember the bread and start to ease Nanami up so I can check.</p><p>"I've already checked on it. It needs more time." He assures me.</p><p>"Thank you for checking on it for me." </p><p>"Thank you for baking. It was a nice surprise. It will be excellent with my lunch tomorrow." </p><p>I glow with pride under his praise. When he closes his eyes again, my fingers find their way to his temples to slowly, softly, methodically ease out the tension that his tight glasses cause. I do my best to relax the pressure there. </p><p>"What's Yuji got in his pocket now?" I ask, absentmindedly.</p><p>"Some souvenir from Gojo's travels overseas. I do try to dissuade him from the gifts, but he insisted. It's some sort of small, plush toy." Nanami says the first part almost apologetically like I'd be upset he failed at telling Gojo no. I know well enough that the only person Satoru Gojo listens to is Satoru Gojo.</p><p>"You know, it's okay that he likes to give Yuji things. He likes him and he doesn't have any kids of his own."</p><p>I can feel the vein in his temple throb, I don't even need to see it. </p><p>"Relax." I remind him. He does. I feel him loosen under my touch, body easing that much more against me. His breathing becomes slow and even. I peek over his shoulder at Yuji. He's out like a light. I set a timer on my phone for the bread and continue to massage Nanami's temples before lightly running my fingers through his hair, and pressing a kiss to his temple. I let my eyes flutter close as I sigh in contentment, surrounded by warmth and my small family. </p><p>I put my arms around Nanami and feel a strong hand cover one of my hands, before bringing it up to his lips and pressing a kiss to my fingers. I tighten my hold to embrace him and Yuji, murmuring affection to them, to which Nanami responds they return just as much. His fingers lace through mine, anchoring me to him, as he cradles Yuji in his opposite arm.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon is bliss, bread, and relaxation.</p><p>                                       ...</p><p>(A/N: this was based on a head cannon we saw on Twitter that Nanami likes head rubs because his glasses are so tight.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Connected: Choso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m as light on my feet as a rabbit. I’m as quiet as the snow falling in the winter. My footsteps don’t echo on the forest floor. </p><p>I can feel him closing on me, hunting me. It thrills me. I push myself to run harder and faster, until my lungs hurt and my legs scream from exhaustion. </p><p>I can sense the cursed energy flowing towards me, making a sharp line toward me. With extreme concentration, I dodge out of the way at the last second, rolling between the trees. I use the momentum to push myself to my feet and grab a branch, hoisting myself up and out of view. A split second later, I see him. </p><p>Choso is about to completely run past the tree. Careful not to disturb the leaves and give myself away, I jump down and fall onto him. His body is pinned to the ground with mine. To add to the surprise, I lean down and kiss him. I see his eyes go wide, pupils expanded, a second before our lips meet.</p><p>“Gotcha.” I say.</p><p>I roll off to lay beside him on the soft, green grass. Leaves crunch under me. I look over at Choso. His nose is scrunched.</p><p>“I could still win.” He says.</p><p>“Maybe, but I’m done for the day.” The fatigue finally catches up to me. My lungs do hurt, and my legs do feel like they’re screaming.</p><p>“Then why did you want to come out here to train?” Choso asks.</p><p>“We did train. Didn’t we spar for like an hour? And then you chased me all the way out here so fast! We probably set records. I bet we’re close to the waterfall.” </p><p>“We are, you can hear it. Listen.” He closes his eyes to concentrate, so I do the same.</p><p>The sound is distant, but peaceful. I inhale normal amounts of air and my lungs forgive me. My body starts to ground itself to the earth. I hear the birds overheard singing to each other, I hear leaves move and know squirrels are scurrying away, and I feel the pull of the earth itself gravitate me toward Choso. </p><p>I open my eyes and see him looking at me. </p><p>“What are you doing?” He asks.</p><p>“Feeling at peace.” </p><p>“What does that feel like?” </p><p>I take his hand. A gentle breeze sweeps the forest floor, rustling leaves and kicking up the smell of damp earth. I close my eyes again and take a deep breath. </p><p>“This does feel peaceful.” Choso says.</p><p>I look over at him again and his eyes are closed. </p><p>“Don’t go to sleep, though.” I tell him.</p><p>“I couldn’t. I feel renewed. Connected.” </p><p>“I feel it too.” </p><p>He opens his eyes and looks at me earnestly. “I wish my brothers could experience this. Feeling connected to all things and feeling peacefulness with one they cherish.”</p><p>I inch closer to Choso and prop myself up onto my side, facing him.</p><p>“You cherish me?” </p><p>His cheeks slightly flush, he thinks maybe he’s said too much. </p><p>“How much?” I ask.</p><p>“How many waves are in the ocean?” He breathes out in response. I close the small distance between us again to give him another kiss, one he’s prepared for. He returns it eagerly. His hand finds my cheek, caressing it softly. When we break apart, he puts his forehead to mine. </p><p>“I do feel connected.” He says.</p><p>I feel it too. His brothers may be gone, those bonds lost, only to remain in memory. But the bond that formed between us, we nurtured and grew. We chose each other. </p><p>We both look at the blue sky where it peeks through the branches canopying over the forest. A few clouds float by, slowly, on no urgent business. </p><p>“What do you think about kids?” I ask.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“What do you think about having children?” I rephrase.</p><p>The question understandably catches him off guard. He takes a moment to think about it.</p><p>“I think that would be nice. I’d like a family.” He says.</p><p>I feel elation bubble inside my chest as I smile.</p><p>“I think you’d be a good dad.” </p><p>Something seems to strike him when I say that. He sits up abruptly.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? How far along are you? We shouldn’t have been training like that! You should be resting. Oh, should I call Yuji and give him the good news?” </p><p>“Choso, calm down—”</p><p>“But I could’ve hurt you! Or, o-or, worse!”</p><p>“Choso. I’m not pregnant. I asked because I wanted to know if that was in our future. You really would make an excellent father.” </p><p>Choso’s face falls for a brief moment.</p><p>“You’re not pregnant?”</p><p>“Nope. Not pregnant.” </p><p>He somehow manages to look both relieved and disappointed. </p><p>“But, like I said...” I let the sentence trail off, hoping he’ll catch my drift. </p><p>He does catch on and his eyes widen at the realization. </p><p>“We could get started right now.” He says. </p><p>“Right now.” I repeat. </p><p>“Good, I want ten.” </p><p>I laugh as he pulls me into him. Ten has to start somewhere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dessert: Gojo NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My phone rings while I'm taking a candlelit bubble bath. I know who it is before I can even reach for the phone. I finish chewing the strawberry in my mouth before answering.</p><p>"Hello?" I say.</p><p>"You sound awfully relaxed." He says without preamble. </p><p>"I guess I am." I sink a little lower but not dangerously. I sigh. It feels so nice to relax after exorcising curses.</p><p>His laughter is quiet but it fills the line between us and my heart warms. "I'm finishing a mission. If you've got some time later, I can swing by. It's been a while."</p><p>It has been a while, he's right about that. We used to see each other all the time, but I started getting more and more missions that were further out. This is probably the first time in a couple of months we've actually been in the same place at the same time.</p><p>Gojo and I have known each other since high school. We've worked on missions together, gone on trips together, and when he had to do the unthinkable and dispose of his best friend, it was my place he came to for solace. It wasn't until fairly recently that we'd really started to explore what was between us though. </p><p>I agree to him coming over but we don't even bother to talk about the time. He's never on time. </p><p>Relaxing bath time has to come to an end so I can get ready. Once I'm dried and dressed, I run through a mental checklist to see if there's anything pressing that needs to be done. The apartment is pretty clean and tidy. I don't need to worry about that. I look down at my outfit. It's a little boring. It's summertime and warm even in the evening, I should probably change. </p><p>I swap my clothes out for a dress that's off the shoulder and just a little short. I look in the mirror and wonder what I should do with my hair. I decide to do nothing but tie it in a pony tail. Satoru isn't going to care if it's styled or not later when he's pulling it. </p><p>....</p><p>I'm heading back inside of my apartment with an arm load of bags from sweet shops. I couldn't decide on what to get because I know he'll eat just about anything sweet. I know he won't be incredibly choosy and we'll have fun going through all of the choices. I pull everything out and lay it on the table, except for the cake that sits on the countertop in the kitchen. </p><p>I open up the windows to feel the stray breeze that rides the warm night air. I kick off my house slippers to feel the cool tile. The doorbell rings.</p><p>I open the door to see a tall man with snow white hair standing in my door way.</p><p>"Told you it wouldn't take long." He says cheerfully.</p><p>I let him in and he talks about three different subjects in the span of what seems like seconds as he walks around the table looking at all of the sweets and tasting a few. None of it makes sense and he just jumps around. I'm used to this by now and just make very small, basic noises of affirmation as he carries on the conversation by himself. </p><p>He looks at me over the rim of his glasses. </p><p>"Quick, name something you like about me!" He says as he licks frosting from a finger.</p><p>"Your eyelashes!" It's the first thing I think of.</p><p>"Ah yes! They're very unique. Good choice, good choice." </p><p>I don't follow the conversation after that. I'm in the kitchen cutting the cake.</p><p>"Have I told you something I like about you, too?" He asks. He's right behind me and I didn't realize it. </p><p>"Hmm... no, I don't think you have." </p><p>"I really like you in this little dress." He says into my ear. His hands find my waist and I cut a slice of cake crookedly. "What's the matter? Lose your concentration?" He teases. I cut another piece. It's better this time. </p><p>Gojo begins to place kisses down my neck until his lips meet the skin between my neck and shoulder. He gently nips there. I gasp, and nearly drop the cake cutter.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah. You have to cut the whole thing. Don't mess up." He whispers to me. He nibbles my earlobe as I try for another piece. His hands slide down the fabric of the dress, down over my thighs, bunching the material in his large hands. He pushes it up until his hands can run along bare skin. My skin tingles and my brain goes hazy. There are goosebumps on my legs. </p><p>Gojo lets the skirt of my dress slide back down into place but keeps his hands on my hips. He pulls me back into him by the hips and grinds into me from behind. A small moan escapes me. I try to bite it back. </p><p>"Don't hide it. I want to hear you." He says.</p><p>His hand slips down, slowly, underneath my dress and into the front of my underwear. One long finger rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves at the apex of my sex before slipping inside of me completely. He leans me over the counter, over the cake. </p><p>"I think you're going to be dessert instead." He says with a smirk.</p><p>He leans down on top of me to trail kisses down my spine, still working his fingers inside of me. I feel the pleasure and heat gently pool and build. I grab onto the countertop with one hand, the other still clutching the cake cutter. </p><p>"There's half of the cake left to cut. You can't stop now." He says it huskily into my ear. </p><p>"Satoru, how—"</p><p>"Are you supposed to concentrate? Is that what you're going to ask? We'll find out, won't we?"</p><p>With his other hand, he deftly unzips his fly and presses up against me once more. This time I don't try to hold back the moan. He rubs the head against me from behind as he pulls his fingers out of me. I'm having a hard time catching my breath already. I want it and I'm ready right now. </p><p>"You're okay with doing it right here, right? You don't mind being bent over the counter while I fill you as deeply as I can go until your legs shake from the pleasure?" He wraps his hand around my ponytail when he says this. I know the hair was a good idea.</p><p>I turn my head to look at him, but before I respond I swipe my index finger across the side of the cake, collecting frosting on my finger. I make eye contact with him while I lick it clean.</p><p>"I don't mind if you don't." I say.</p><p>His eyes are burning with excitement. He slides into me and I sigh in pleasure. </p><p>"That's for me, you know." He says. He leans back over me, sliding himself as far into me as he can, until it can't go any deeper. "It's all for me." He breathes. His hand releases my hair to settle on my hip, but the opposite hand comes up to grab a hold of my throat. He kisses me hard as he slams into me over and over again, swallowing every sound I make. Finally, his lips leave mine and his hand travels down to my chest, down my body, before settling on the other hip so he can fuck me properly. The cake cutter clatters to the floor. Satoru grabs my hair again, giving it a harsh jerk that makes me gasp and then grin. He bites down hard on my shoulder blade, and I cry out. He turns me around to face him.</p><p>"I wonder which tastes sweeter." He means me or the cake. </p><p>"Why don't you find out?" I ask.</p><p>He kisses between my chest, before biting and sucking at each breast. And then he kisses me deeply. "It's always you." He says between kisses. We both say a few sweet nothings while he increases his pace. Mostly all I can say is, "yes, yes,  YES!" When he finds the sweet spot. </p><p>"Cum for me." He commands. He's broken out into a light sweat. I reach between us to stimulate myself while he pushes us both over the edge and into a crashing climax. When I cum, my legs do begin to shake a little and I call out his name. </p><p>"Yes, baby?" He says.</p><p>I reach for him and leans down to kiss me again and again. And then he cums too. We both pant and try to catch our breath. He leans his forehead to mine. </p><p>"You are the sweetest." He says. "Let's go clean up."</p><p>He leads me into the bathroom for a quick shower. The rest of the evening is just as sweet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets: Geto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not sure at what point it happened. One moment I was in a shop buying crepes to take to a friend, the next moment an excited young girl is coming up to me and asking me to meet someone. Before I can refuse, she's pulling me by the arm in that direction. I see another young girl, probably her same age pulling the sleeve of a man with long hair, dressed traditionally and around my own age. They giggle.</p><p>"Well, go on, Master Geto! We saw you looking at her. Talk to her." One of the girls nudges him forward. He smiles bashfully, clearly used to their behavior but unsure of how to react to this situation. So am I. </p><p>That first meeting was awkward but kind of sweet. They stood outside shooting glances at us and laughing to themselves. </p><p>Several months later, we find ourselves seeing each other more and more. Not something he usually does, he admits. He doesn't get involved with people. There's a small band of people that seem to gravitate to him, and I see immediately why. He has a presence about him. Something quiet but strong. He commands your attention when he speaks but he isn't rough. He's gentle with the girls, caring for them. But he dislikes nonsorcerers. I don't know much more about him than that. I still don't. He doesn't tell me everything. </p><p>But I find myself gravitating into his pull too. I feel like I've been somewhere on the sidelines my entire life until he holds his hand out to me. When I take his hand, it feels like I'm found. </p><p>In the light of the early morning, I lay next to him and run my fingers through his long hair. I admire his perfect features. My fingers skim lightly down his neck, his shoulder, his arm, before entangling themselves back into the thick lushness of his locks. </p><p>"That's relaxing." He says. </p><p>"Mm, it is." I agree. </p><p>He opens one eye to peek and me and smirks. His arm goes around me, thumb rubbing small circles on my back. </p><p>"What should I do for you in return?" He asks. His hand moves to catch my earlobe. He rubs it between his thumb and forefinger, stimulating the nerve endings and sending a rush of endorphins through me. </p><p>"I think that works nicely." I say.</p><p>"And this?" This time his finger goes to the midpoint between my eyebrows, the yin tang, and he rubs with gentle pressure. I feel myself relax further, stress about the day relieving. </p><p>"How do you do that? Just take the worry away?" I ask, closing my eyes.</p><p>"I take it into myself." </p><p>I open my eyes at that, but he's gazing at me fondly. I still wonder when he'll tell me everything. </p><p>"Should we get ready? The girls are going to want to leave for breakfast soon." He sits up and the sheets slide down. I know we should get up, but I just want to look at him. Perfectly at ease with that carefree smile and his hair down. I sit up and give him a deep kiss. </p><p>"I suppose you're right, let's not keep them waiting." I say.</p><p>He looks at me like he wants to say something but he decides against it. </p><p>My feet touch the plush rug and I stretch my legs. I stretch my arms overhead too, fingers reaching toward the ceiling like I’m greeting the day. I look over and see that Suguru is watching me, that same smile still on his face. </p><p>“You’re a vision.” He says simply.</p><p>“It’s early, so probably not a very good one.” </p><p>I stand and head toward the direction of the bathroom for a shower. He stops me.</p><p>“You shouldn’t do that.” A crease forms between his brows, and I think it’s the first time I’ve seen that look. </p><p>“Do what?” </p><p>“Talk about yourself that way.” His hand reaches out to lightly smooth hair away from my face. “You have no idea how precious you are to me.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you tell me?” </p><p>He looks taken aback by that.</p><p>“I will. When the time is right.” </p><p>When the time is right. When will that be, I wonder? I nod blandly.</p><p>“Of course.” I take a breath. “I’m going to shower.” I give him a quick kiss before ducking into the bathroom. </p><p>It isn’t long after that, I’m fully dressed and ready to go. I look for Suguru but I don’t see him. So I go downstairs to see where everyone is. That’s when I see him on the patio. He isn’t wearing traditional clothing today, he’s wearing dark pants and a grey turtleneck. The girls are with them. They’re taking turns lovingly brushing out his hair. I could join them, but I watch for a moment longer. There’s something about this moment that I want to savor. They’re so happy. And I love their happiness. </p><p>The girls spot me soon and wave me over enthusiastically. This catches Suguru’s attention and he looks to see what the commotion is about. When our eyes meet, I feel a stirring in my heart. It’s like lighting a fireplace in a home that’s been long vacant. His smile warms me like sunlight and I step outside. </p><p>“Mimiko, maybe we should go inside. We should leave them alone in case they want to kiss.” Nanako says.</p><p>“Come on, girls, that’s not—” I start. Suguru’s risen to his feet already, he softly presses his lips to mine, silencing whatever I was going to say. Our lips part and I wait for him to speak because I know I can’t. </p><p>“My jewel.” He whispers quietly to me, and only me. So quietly the breeze carries the words away and the girls don’t hear him. I can only gaze back into the unfathomable depths of his eyes feeling as if I’m growing roots to the spot. </p><p>The girls are once again giggling behind us and go on about how romantic it is. His patient, indulgent smile is back. </p><p>“Shall we go? I have an appointment when we get back.” </p><p>An appointment to rid someone of a curse spirit that’s manifested and has been bothering them. An act of “kindness” for money from the very people he despises. </p><p>We leave for breakfast.</p><p>Afterward we come back so he can change into his usual attire. He asks me to escort him to his appointment to stay and watch. </p><p>It’s after the appointment that he tells me everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rainy Day: Nanami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Nanami oneshot for Ashley. Also featuring baby Yuji again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder rumbles distantly as the rain cascades down the window pane. Yuji doesn't like it much. The rain is fine but the noise is too much. I abandon my post at the window to pick him up when he starts to cry at the loud sounds. </p><p>I don't remember rain being in the forecast but still the sky opened up as if in mourning. Good thing Nanami got home from work a little while ago and we have nowhere to be.</p><p>Nanami is reclined in his favorite chair reading a book that's been sitting on the shelf lonely and untouched since he brought it home. There just hasn't been the time lately. </p><p>Yuji stops crying but I still rock him anyway. I head to the bookshelf to look for something to read to him. It'll be good to get his mind on something else. He chooses for me though. Something bright and colorful catches his attention, so that's the book I grab. </p><p>I sit on the couch with him and quietly begin to read. I don't want to be too loud and distract Nanami. He deserves the quiet time. But he's distracted anyway. His eyes flicker over to where we sit and soon he slides the bookmark in to mark his place, closing the cover.</p><p>"I'm sorry, am I distracting you from your reading?" I ask.</p><p>"Not at all." He sets the book on the coffee table and comes around to sit beside me. "I wanted to see which book you're reading to Yuji. I don't think he's asked me to read him this one." </p><p>"No!" Yuji says. Guess that answers that. </p><p>I show Nanami the cover and confirm that it's new, from the last outing I took Yuji on. He puts his arm around me as I continue to read. </p><p>We come to the end of the book and Nanami checks his watch. </p><p>"It's time to start dinner." He says, rising to his feet. </p><p>"What are we having?" </p><p>"Something warm and savory. It's cold tonight." </p><p>"Sounds good to me. Extra meat, please." </p><p>Nanami, my precious husband, smirks. "Maybe later." He turns to go to the kitchen and leaves me chuckling in shock. How out of character for him! He must be in a good mood.</p><p>"Estwa meet." Yuji says.</p><p>"Yuji, no." </p><p>"NO!" He repeats.</p><p>"That's right." </p><p>"Estwa meet?" </p><p>"Yuji, NO." </p><p>"DADDAMIN! DADDAMIN, DADDAMIN!" He calls.</p><p>Nanami appears from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his apron. Yuji looks at him with pure adoration and baby happiness. </p><p>"Yes, Yuji?" </p><p>"Estwa meet?" </p><p>Nanami levels his look at me.</p><p>"Don't look at me, I didn't mean to. I was asking about dinner. Don't give me the Gojo sigh!" </p><p>It's too late. He's sighing the sigh he normally reserves for Gojo and his antics. </p><p>"It's not a Gojo sigh, it's merely a regular sigh." </p><p>"I know the difference, you know." </p><p>He leans down to kiss my forehead before heading back into the kitchen, but before he can go, Yuji whines and reaches his arms out. Nanami turns to kiss Yuji on the forehead as well. This time Yuji is appeased and lets him go. </p><p>The rain briefly lets up so I take Yuji to the window in the living room to look out at the soaked city. A clap of thunder rolls through and startles Yuji. He hides his face in my shirt. </p><p>"Mama?" He says, muffled.</p><p>"What is it?" I ask him, rubbing his tiny back. </p><p>"Footie pj's." That's what I think he says anyway. I carry him past the kitchen where decadent smells tease me as I pass, to his room to find the footie tiger onesie that he loves so much with its little ears and tail. I notice something in the pocket when I pick it up.</p><p>"Yuji, what's this?" I ask, pulling it out of the pocket.</p><p>"My wock." His rock. He takes it from me, gently cupping it in his hands.</p><p>"Oh okay, well let's put rock—"</p><p>"Goomi."</p><p>"Who?" </p><p>"Him Goomi." He says.</p><p>"The rock's name is Megumi?" </p><p>He nods. He named the rock after the neighbor kid. </p><p>"Well let's put Megumi away for now. Why don't we go see what Daddamin is cooking?" </p><p>Yuji's face lights up at that and he excitedly babbles "Daddamin" before taking off on unsteady toddler legs. I chase him down the hall and into the kitchen. </p><p>"Daddamin!" He says triumphantly as he slides into the kitchen.</p><p>Nanami scoops him up and returns to stirring something delightful. The sight of the two of them like this warms my heart. </p><p>Thunder breaks again and Yuji jumps, which makes Nanami's grip briefly slip and I rush forward to catch Yuji before he falls. But Nanami recovers quickly and doesn't let Yuji slip.</p><p>"Don't like that." Yuji says. He grips Nanami's shirt in his tiny fists like he's holding on for dear life. </p><p>"It's very frightening, isn't it?" Nanami asks. Yuji nods. "The thunder will stop soon." He tells Yuji. And just like that, it does. But the rain doesn't stop.</p><p>After dinner is served we're at a loss for what to do next. </p><p>"Let's try something new." I say.</p><p>"All right. Like what?" Nanami asks.</p><p>I take his iPad and type something in while he loads the dishwasher. </p><p>"How about this?" I turn the screen to face him.</p><p>"Salsa Dancing For Beginners?" He makes a face.</p><p>"Yeah! It'll be fun! Or terrible. Or terribly fun. Besides, Yuji wants to see us dance."</p><p>"Dance!" Yuji says from his high chair, food covering his face.</p><p>"Maybe he should have a bath first." I say.</p><p>Yuji wholeheartedly disagrees and we end up chasing him through the apartment to try to catch him for bath time. </p><p>Once that's done, we start the video and follow the steps. And it does go terribly at first, but we laugh. Nanami opens a bottle of red wine and we try again. Yuji has fun bouncing along in his chair, before eventually getting sleepy. We put him to bed and dance some more. </p><p>After a while we get the hang of it somewhat. Or we're happily drunk. Maybe a little of both. Either way, we're happy. We laugh and we dance until the rain stops.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rituals: Nanami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm clock sounds. Nanami's eyes just barely open and his first sigh of the day escapes him. His hand falls heavily on the device emitting the offensive noise, effectively silencing it. </p><p>Nanami's feet shuffle him into the bathroom where he turns the knob of the shower handle, switching on the hot water. He likes it warm, but not scalding. He tests the water with his hand. It's just right.</p><p>He towels off after his shower and begins to shave. He rubs the cream between his hands, working it into a lather before applying it to his jawline. His razor glides and arcs over the smooth planes just so. Every movement is precise and intentional. He rinses off any excess and applies the expensive aftershave gifted to him by Gojo for his birthday. </p><p>Nanami brushes his teeth, glancing at the tube and noticing that it's running low. He'll have to stop at the store later. </p><p>After this, Nanami opens his closet to his vast array of suits. He has many, but chooses his favorite. It's his usual daily outfit. The blue shirt he wears is crisp against his skin and just breathable enough. He reaches for his favorite watch that's well worn at this point. He's had it for years and isn't likely to replace it. The clasp snaps into place, secure around his wrist. He straightens his tie next, and grabs his jacket. But he won't put his jacket on until he's ready to leave the apartment for the day. He drapes it over the back of the couch in the living room. </p><p>Within minutes fresh coffee is brewed and bread is lightly toasted. He spreads the exact amount of butter over the golden surface as he means to. The first bite is bliss. His first sip of coffee is truly divine. This is his morning ritual, his moment of peace. Nanami scrolls through news articles on his phone for a few minutes until he finishes his small breakfast.</p><p>Before he leaves, he remembers to lightly spritz himself with his new cologne. It was more than he had wanted to spend but the sales lady had lured him in. He had let her, to be honest. He hadn't been sure of how to say no. 30,000 yen later, here he was. But at least he smelled nice. On the bright side, she had been very cute. Upon sensing the attraction, Gojo immediately asked the girl out on Nanami's behalf. Long story short, Nanami had a date thanks to Gojo, as loathe as he was to admit it.</p><p>Nanami grabs the jacket from the back of the couch and has to straighten the pillow out that his sleeve brushed up against. Nothing can be out of place, everything must be tidy. </p><p>His eyes flicker to his full bookshelf. He'll have to start on that pile of unread books soon with a glass of wine. He sighs. He just never has enough time. </p><p>The phone in his pocket buzzes. Nanami pulls it out to read the new message, it's mission details. He tucks the phone away once more and heads for the door. </p><p>Work is shit, being a sorcerer is shit, but if he thinks about his evening relaxation rituals, he'd get through the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. First Date: Megumi + Yuji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets are crowded and there's really no choice but for Megumi and Yuji to walk closely together. They've been out on outings many times together, but there's an awkward silence this time that wasn't there last time. </p><p>Last time Megumi was out with Yuji, it was to avoid having to tag along on one of Nobara's shopping excursions. It would've lasted all day and he would've been made to carry her bags anyway. So he had opted to hang out with Yuji. It also seemed a smarter option since he was sure Yuji would get himself lost. They had ended up following Gojo around to see what he did on his day off. This led them to a maid cafe and that....wasn't Megumi's fondest memory.</p><p>Back to the present though, Megumi steals a glance at Yuji beside him. Yuji is looking for a specific place but he keeps getting distracted. Megumi is sure they'll overlook the place and end up doubling back. His eyebrows furrow as he sighs internally.</p><p>"What's wrong? Gotta use the bathroom or something?" Yuji asks.</p><p>"No." A nerve in Megumi's forehead jumps.</p><p>"Then what's the face for?"</p><p>"Nothing." </p><p>"Huh. Okay. Well, I think we're here." Yuji points to the sign above the door.</p><p>"You were looking for an arcade?" Megumi asks.</p><p>"Well..." Yuji starts, suddenly unsure and slightly embarrassed. "I was thinking we'd play some games. And they've got food there, so we could eat. It's kind of dark in there, though." </p><p>Oh. Was he....trying to set a mood? A dark romantic arcade where— wait a minute, wait a minute, no. An arcade is not romantic. But Yuji looked so hopeful that Megumi had a hard time saying no. Yuji had obviously put a lot of thought into this, he hadn't even told Megumi where he wanted to go, just that he wanted to take him somewhere cool. Megumi would have to talk to him about the definition of "cool".  Megumi realizes he's taking too long to answer. Yuji is starting to look nervous and uncomfortable.</p><p>"Okay, sure." Megumi says.</p><p>"Yeah? You wanna go in?" The light comes back to Yuji's eyes. </p><p>"Only for a little while." </p><p>Yuji cheers and Megumi can't help but smile. </p><p>Suddenly, Megumi swears he feels a presence behind him. From the corner of his eye, it looks like something dashes around the side of the building. But it happened so quickly he wasn't even sure he saw it. </p><p>"Should we go look?" Yuji asks. </p><p>"Did you see anything?" </p><p>"Hmm... I'm not really sure, to be honest." </p><p>"Let's just go inside." </p><p>They do just that.</p><p>"Whew, that was close." Gojo says, peeking around the corner of the building to the entrance, making sure the two boys had gone inside.</p><p>"I thought for sure they saw us." Nobara says. She adjusts her dark, thick sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. </p><p>"Me too. Let's go inside."</p><p>They follow the pair at a safe distance.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the arcade, Yuji loses two rounds of a fighting game, tries a claw machine to get a prize for Megumi but doesn't get anything, and trips over a stool. He was right about it being dimly lit. </p><p>Megumi suggests they get something to eat and Yuji agrees. The only thing that looks edible are the nachos, so they get those and a couple of sodas.</p><p>"So do you.."</p><p>"How did..." they start at the same time.</p><p>Yuji laughs. "Sorry, you go first." </p><p>"I was just going to ask, how did you find this place?" Megumi asks. He picks up a chip that has the least amount of cheese on it. </p><p>"Oh! I saw it in a magazine! It was an article about hole in the wall places to find classic games." Yuji grabs a chip and crunches on it.</p><p>Megumi makes a sound of acknowledgment, not sure of what else to say. He reaches for another chip. At the same time, Yuji reaches out. Their hands briefly touch and both pull away hastily. </p><p>"Sorry—"</p><p>"Sorry, I—" they start at the same time again. They try again to apologize but again, speak at the same time. They both laugh it off.</p><p>"Go ahead." Megumi motions toward the chips.</p><p>After a few minutes, they ease into conversation that feels more natural. Yuji is naturally easy to get along with, and easy to be around. It puts Megumi at ease. He casually drapes his arm across the back of the seat, settling it around Yuji's shoulders. Yuji is telling a joke and barely notices. He gets to the punchline and Megumi laughs. </p><p>They only hang around for a little while longer. The nachos were not actually as good as expected, so they go in search of real food. Once again, a flash of something catches Megumi's attention.</p><p>"Okay, I'm sure I saw it that time." He says.</p><p>"Saw what?" Yuji asks.</p><p>Megumi sighs. "Never mind. Let's just find a restaurant." By now, though, he's pretty sure he's worked out what it is. But he won't tell Yuji yet.</p><p>At first, Megumi suggests they use their phones to find a place that looks good. Yuji suggests just walking until they find something since there's a lot in the area already. This part of the city was swarming with people, places, and things, after all. Too much of each, honestly. </p><p>As they walk along the sidewalk, Megumi's fingers itch to lace themselves through Yuji's. He glances down and wonders how to work up the nerve to just take his hand. The tips of his cold fingers reach towards Yuji's with trepidation. Will Yuji even want to hold hands in public? Megumi isn't sure. This is new for both of them. His fingers brush against Yuji's warm hand.  This slightly startles Yuji, who hadn't noticed Megumi was having an internal dilemma. In a knee jerk reaction, Yuji's hand moves away. Megumi in turn, pretends to pick something off of Yuji's shirt and flick it away.</p><p>"Bug." He says by way of explanation. But it's an explanation Yuji accepts without question.</p><p>"Thanks." He starts to blush. Megumi kind of likes it. "Do you... want to hold hands maybe? Or something." Yuji asks.</p><p>"What do you mean "or something?"" Megumi blushes too this time. He takes Yuji's hand with more confidence. They look in opposite directions, unable to make eye contact with each other. </p><p>In the window seat of the maid cafe they pass, sit two figures in trench coats with dark sunglasses. Megumi could swear he recognizes that powder white hair, but they pass by the window so quickly that he can't be sure. </p><p>"Do you think they saw us?" Nobara asks.</p><p>Gojo responds with a big slurp of his milkshake. "Nah, Megumi would've said something." </p><p>"Hm...yeah, I guess that's true." Nobara also loudly slurps her milkshake. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Megumi and Yuji find a quiet place to grab a bite. They sit at a small outdoor table. </p><p>Now that they've crossed the threshold of hand holding, Megumi realizes how much he likes it. When they sit down, he reaches back over and casually fidgets with a couple of Yuji's fingers while Yuji talks. Instinctively, Yuji curls his hand around Megumi's. They almost don't hear the server approaching. They move their hands under the table. The server either doesn’t notice, or doesn’t really mind it at all. After Yuji and Megumi finish their meal, they linger for a little while longer. Megumi once again brushing Yuji’s with his fingertips. Yuji smiles. On impulse, he leans over and kisses Megumi’s cheek. Megumi’s face immediately turn crimson. To hide it, he jerks his collar up practically to his ears. When he has the nerve to peek, Yuji is paying the bill.</p><p>“We could’ve split that.” Megumi says.</p><p>“Yeah, but I invited you out. You hung out in that dusty arcade with me, I can at least pay for lunch.” Yuji laughs. Megumi’s blushing hasn’t subsided, he’s just refusing to acknowledge it. </p><p>“Are you ready to order now?” An exasperated server is asking the table diagonal to them. Yuji and Megumi both look over. Two sets of menus go up quickly to cover the customer’s faces. </p><p>“Uh... is that Gojo sensei?” Yuji asks. </p><p>Megumi sighs. “Yes. And Nobara.” </p><p>“Huh!? Nobara too!!?” Yuji yells.</p><p>Two faces lower themselves even further behind their menus.</p><p>“You might as well give it up now, we know it’s you.” Megumi calls.</p><p>Gojo and Nobara peek above their menus, nervously laughing before setting the menus down entirely. By now the server has walked away, having grown tired of waiting. </p><p>“Why are you following us?” Megumi asks, with his typical stoic expression.</p><p>“To make sure you weren’t screwing up your first date, obviously!” Nobara says.</p><p>“It was Gojo’s idea, wasn’t it?” Megumi asks.</p><p>Gojo whistles a tune like he has no idea what they’re talking about.</p><p>Yuji takes Megumi’s hand above the table, his head propped up by his other hand. </p><p>“Hey didn’t we order dessert? They can eat with us. It’s okay, right?” He asks Megumi. As aggravated as Megumi is, he can’t say no. It’s that or they invite themselves anyway. </p><p>“Fine.” He grumbles.</p><p>“Yay~!” Gojo cheers, getting up from his seat. Nobara gets up too.</p><p>They sit down at Yuji and Megumi’s table.</p><p>“There’s just one thing that’s bothering me.” Yuji says to them. “Why are you wearing trench coats?” </p><p>“That’s what’s bothering you? Not that they’re crashing our date and have been following us all day?” Megumi asks. </p><p>“Well yeah, that’s weird too. But why trench coats?” </p><p>Gojo wilts. “They called us weird.” He says.</p><p>“It was your idea.” Nobara says without looking at Gojo. She’s responding to a text from Maki.</p><p>“So about this dessert...” Gojo begins.</p><p>A neatly wrapped carry out box is delivered to their table.</p><p>“We got it to go. Don’t you remember, Yuji?” Megumi asks.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right. Ha ha, I forgot. Well, then I guess we’ll see you guys!” He stands up and offers a hand to Megumi to help him to his feet, before grabbing the carry out box. </p><p>Nobara’s agitated threatening and yelling follows them down the sidewalk, but it gets quieter and quieter the further away they get from her. </p><p>“Well that was fun.’ Yuji says. “We’ll have to do it again for our next date.” </p><p>Megumi scoffs. </p><p>“Next time it’s my turn to pick.” He says. Yuji laughs. </p><p>“Okay, deal.” </p><p>They finish their day, hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Room With a View: Toji NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home!" I drop my shoes at the door, not bothering to put them away. I bump my hip against the door to close it. </p><p>There's silence. </p><p>"Toji?" I call out. I hear the squeak of the bathtub faucet being shut off, and water sloshing. I guess he's taking a bath. I bring a hand up to rub the ache from my neck. I should get out of these clothes to wash the blood off of them. </p><p>I start to take off my shirt in the living room. The blinds are closed, so who cares? </p><p>Wet arms wrap around me from behind while my shirt is over my head. I yelp in surprise before registering who the arms belong to.</p><p>"You sure you want to do that in here?" Toji asks.</p><p>I hastily fling the shirt away and he pulls me closer against his wet chest.</p><p>"Does it matter? Let them watch." My hands go to his arms, holding them securely against me. </p><p>"Bold words. Can you back them up?" </p><p>Before I can ask any questions, Toji goes to the window and pushes the blinds up. He grabs my wrist and pulls me over to him with such force, I stumble. He turns me so I'm facing the window. It's not enough. He pushes me forward until my upper body is pressed to the glass. The cold glass is kissing my cheek. My fingers press against the window, ready to push myself away from it. Toji stops me with his body.</p><p>"Not quite what I had in mind." I laugh.</p><p>One of his hands goes to my hair. His fingers comb through it until his hand is full of my locks. His fingers curl into a fist and he tugs the hair until my head is slightly cocked, just enough to expose my neck and give him access. His lips are hot on my shoulder. They trail up my neck, to my jaw, grazing my cheek until they stop at my ear. </p><p>"Are you going to chicken out?" </p><p>"Never." </p><p>His other hand takes one of mine off the window. He brings it down to where his towel sits on his hips. He leaves only enough room between our bodies for the towel to fall when my hand pulls it away from his damp skin. The only thing covering him now, is me. The window isn't very tall, it falls to around hip length. Still tall enough to expose him if I move. </p><p>He drops my hand to bring his back up, sliding up the smooth skin of my torso. His lips find mine and he kisses me slowly, deeply, possessively. His other hand releases my hair, letting it fall however, wherever. His hand moves down when the other moves up. Two fingers hook between the cups of my bra. There's a clasp there, and for a moment, he moves his fingers as if to undo this clasp. I feel myself tense. He stops.</p><p>"I thought you weren't chickening out?" Toji says.</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>He spins me around to look in my eyes.</p><p>"I'm not." I repeat with more emphasis. </p><p>Toji smirks and brings his rough hands up to my face, cupping it. His lips descend onto mine, and lust crashes against my brain like the ocean against a rocky shore. The heat of his kisses has me in a haze. I'm lost at sea. </p><p>Toji breaks the kiss and I look up at him, eyes halfway closed, slightly out of breath. </p><p>"I like that look." Toji says. </p><p>The look in his eyes makes my mind scream danger but I'm too excited to listen. His hands go to my waist, and he slowly turns me to once more face the window. </p><p>I obediently press against it. Toji's hands meet each other at the button of my jeans. They work in tandem to undo the button and unzip the fly. He slides them down my legs and I kick them off of my ankles. His hands come back up my legs torturously slow. His fingertips chase the goosebumps up my legs. They work their way up, not stopping until they're at my waist. </p><p>Toji kisses the back of one shoulder blade, before sucking, biting down, and leaving a mark there. I gasp at the twin pangs of pleasure and pain. His hands move up to my bra again. This time when they find the clasp, it comes undone. The bra falls to the floor. His hands knead my chest, playing with my nipples. I can feel him as he goes stiff behind me, already hard and smearing pre-cum onto my inner thighs as his body grinds against me. I wonder if he can already feel how wet I am for him. And if he can't, I want him to.</p><p>I take one of his hands and bring it down to my panties, using his index finger to pull them to the side. He doesn't need any more guidance. His finger slides through my folds, feeling the silkiness and dampness. He swears under his breath. His finger plunges deeper and I move against it. His thumb finds my clit with no effort and rubs lazy circles. Another finger slides into me. They move fast and hard, overstimulating me. I start to pant and my fingers look for something to hold onto. The only thing there is though, is Toji. But he knows what I'm thinking.</p><p>"Keep your hands on the glass." He says against my ear. So I do. His fingers pick up speed and I think I'm going to cum right here, right now. My leg shakes and my body tenses for the release. But it doesn't come. Toji abruptly pulls his fingers out and brings them to my mouth. I know what he wants. I look him in the eyes as I part my lips and let him slip his middle finger in, licking the taste of myself off of him, swirling my tongue around the finger. He pulls it slowly out until it leaves my mouth with a pop. </p><p>"That's what I like to see." He says. His voice is husky. His fingers hook onto my panties and I think he's going to pull them down, but he doesn't. He rips them cleanly off of my body and drops the fabric like a scrap.</p><p>I feel my heartbeat pick up speed in anticipation. Now I'm completely exposed. </p><p>Toji presses up against me from behind and teases me with just the head. My fingers twitch. </p><p>"Don't get antsy, I want to take my time." He says. I give him a disapproving look in response and he slaps me hard on the ass. I wince at the impact and a small moan escapes me. "Be a good girl for me. I'll give you what you want." He slowly slides into me and my body melts into his. My head drops back and he kisses me. His hips move slowly and I mindlessly follow his rhythm. My eyes flutter closed as I enjoy the feeling of him deep inside of me. </p><p>"Don't close your eyes. Look down there." He says. My eyes open and I peer down below. "Look at those people down there with their empty lives, walking around. They have no idea you're up here getting fucked. All they have to do is look up." Toji says. "Don't look away. Watch them while I fuck you." </p><p>Toji grabs my throat and slams into me harder than before. I whimper in delight. Every movement is delicious. His other hand finds its way between my legs again, rubbing the sensitive flesh of my clit. I moan louder. </p><p>"How's that, angel? You wanna cum right here where anyone can see you?" He asks. I tell him I do. "Tell me you want to cum." He says. </p><p>"Please let me cum." I whine. My hand comes back to reach for him, I desperately want to be touching him somewhere, anywhere. My nails dig into his thigh. He grunts like he feels it but barely. My face is flush against the glass again as Toji rams into me from behind. For a minute, I worry he's going to break the window. </p><p>He pulls out abruptly and turns me around to face him, pulling my thighs around his waist. He plunges back into me as deeply as he can go. His lips crash against mine, swallowing every sound and breath of his name. </p><p>"Oh god, yes. Yes, Toji. Just like that!" My fingers twine into his silken hair and I pull. He grunts again in between his own small, quiet moans. </p><p>“Do it again.” He says. I pull his hair again, harder. His jaw clenches and his eyes close for a second before locking onto me with unbridled heat. “Touch yourself.” He commands. As I start to rub my clit, both his eyes and mine cast downward to watch his skin meet mine. </p><p>It doesn't take much time after that to push me over the edge into sinful oblivion. The coils of pleasure tighten until sensation explodes through my body. I sigh and ride out the wave of pleasure. Toji's thrusts become more erratic as he chases his own release. His nails dig into my skin as he holds on. His muscles tense up and he quickly pulls out. His cum is warm when it hits my stomach and chest. I swipe a finger through it to spread it on my chest before licking it off the digit. Toji’s eyes are glued to my lips.</p><p>“How’s that taste?”</p><p>“Hmm...I’m not sure. Maybe you should do it again.” </p><p>“Mm, give me a few minutes and I will.” He leans down and kisses me, pushing his tongue in my mouth, tasting himself too. </p><p>Toji breaks the kiss and picks me up bridal style to carry me into the bathroom, shutting the door behind us. Once he puts me down, he turns the shower on, testing the temperature with his hand. Satisfied with it, he leads me in and cleans me off. My body sings everywhere his fingers touch and I realize I’m smiling. </p><p>“What’s that all about?” Toji asks but he’s smiling too.</p><p>"It’s just nice." I say dreamily when his fingers are between my shoulder blades. They rub circles and alternate between pressing deeply and lightly. He knows the exact amount of pressure I like. He hums in response.</p><p>Toji reaches across me to shut the water off and leads me out of the shower. He reheats the water from his bath that he didn't finish and steps into it. Once he settles in, he motions for me to get in with him.</p><p>I laugh. "Do you think there's even enough room?" I ask him. </p><p>"There's only one way to find out. Come here." He crooks a finger at me to coax me closer. I get in and sit between his legs. Surprisingly enough, there is room. Toji pulls me into his chest and I lean back, obliging. </p><p>“This is nice.” I say.</p><p>Toji laughs. “Yeah. It’s not bad.” The fingers of one hand trace lightly up my arm and back down. </p><p>“Think we should take a nap after this?” I ask.</p><p>Toji presses a light kiss to my temple. </p><p>“Anything you want.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Home Early: Gojo NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light from the hallway fills the crack of the bedroom door that's slightly ajar. I open my eyes when I hear the door being softly pushed open. I see my new husband trying to close the door behind him as quietly as possible.</p><p>"You're back early." I say, starting to prop myself up on my elbows.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake? I hope I wasn't too noisy." </p><p>"No, I was barely asleep yet." </p><p>He sits down beside me on the bed, moving a strand of hair away from my face softly. I look up into his face, but his eyes are covered by his blindfold. He's smiling fondly.</p><p>"I finished early so there was no reason to stay. I wanted to come home. I knew how much you'd be missing me right now." He says.</p><p>"Of course you would say that. I was missing you though." I laugh.</p><p>His head slightly cocks to the side. "I missed that sound." He says, same smile still in place.</p><p>"Please. You weren't even gone that long." I snort, rolling my eyes. It's true that it was only a few days so he could go overseas to visit Yuta again. But I did kind of already just admit that I missed him. I move over to settle in closer to him and put my arm around his waist. He holds me close to him.</p><p>"You're so warm." He murmurs. </p><p>"Mmhm, I was cozy." I close my eyes again. </p><p>"I am sorry that I woke you." He says. He's almost never apologetic, about anything pretty much ever. I sit up all the way this time.</p><p>"I told you, I was barely asleep. I'm just glad you're home." </p><p>His smile is bittersweet even without being able to see his eyes.</p><p>"Home." He quietly echos. "It's been a long time since I've found home in another person. I missed you, you know." </p><p>"I know. What's gotten into you tonight?" </p><p>He laughs. "Nothing. Who knows? Nostalgia, maybe." </p><p>"Sat-" I begin.</p><p>"It's nothing. Come here." He smiles it away and inches my face closer to his until his lips can brush against mine. I feel the familiar jolt that silences my thoughts and sends my blood rushing. He kisses me softly and slowly, like he's savoring the moment; he's dragging it out to make it last. When I think he's going to pull away, he just deepens the kiss. He becomes hungrier, a little less restrained. Before long, the kisses have turned passionate and I'm being laid back down into the pillows. </p><p>Satoru's hands travel up the length of my thighs, bunching up the soft material of the oversized shirt I'm sleeping in, which is his. His hands go underneath the shirt and to my hips before sliding one hand under the lace of my underwear. His fingertips ghost over the lips there but doesn't slide them in. They go up and down a couple more times.</p><p>"What would you like me to do?" He asks.</p><p>"I want you to stop teasing me and get on with it." I say.</p><p>"That answer was too bossy. I have a different idea." He retracts his fingers and rolls away. </p><p>"Hey, wait a minute! I was answering your question." I say.</p><p>"I think I know what we should do." He says, ignoring me. He unbuttons his pants, and slowly unzips the fly. "You can watch me pleasure myself but you can't touch me." He reaches into his underwear and gives himself a couple of strokes before pulling himself free from the fabric. </p><p>"What!? Ugh! That's not fair!" I know if I reach out, he'll stop me. </p><p>He pulls his blindfold down to look at me with mischief in his eyes. "It'll be fun for me though." His closed hand goes down his shaft, stopping at the base. "Watching your eyes darken with lust, practically counting the minutes until I'm inside of you killing that ache that's starting between your legs right now." His fist comes back up, squeezing a small bead of precum he uses to lube himself with. "Tell me I'm wrong." He smirks because he knows of course he isn't wrong. </p><p>Instead of responding directly, I slide my underwear off, tossing it to the side. Two can play this game. I slip a finger inside and sigh. </p><p>"You know, I think I'll take care of it myself." I say.</p><p>His eyes go wide. "Hey, wait—"</p><p>I look over at him, spreading my legs a little wider.</p><p>"Mmm, and I know just where to touch..." I make sure to arch my back a little for show when I moan.</p><p>His hand stops pumping. </p><p>"Do you remember that thing we talked about?" He asks abruptly.</p><p>"That thing?" I ask. I stop too. I'm confused.</p><p>"Yeah. You know....that thing." </p><p>"Way to elaborate. Oh, wait! You're talking about THAT thing." I say.</p><p>He rolls his eyes. "Way to elaborate," he mimics. "Yeah, that thing. I think tonight may be the night." </p><p>"Oh! Okay. Um, you should get ready and I'll just, um...I should find the thing." I feel excitement bubbling in my chest as I roll off the bed and look under the bed for the box it's in. It's easy to find. </p><p>I take the lid off of the box and eye the contents. I got it because I thought I'd want to use it but I hadn't had the opportunity yet. Until tonight. </p><p>I take it out and begin to strap it on. It fits nice and snug. I look over at the bed. Satoru's pupils are huge and his breathing is slightly labored from his arousal. </p><p>"Ready?" I ask. He nods. He sits up and undresses completely now, before positioning himself on all fours. I line myself up and enter nice and slow. That probably wasn't enough time to prepare, so I stop to give him time to adjust. He softly moans and clenches a fistful of the sheet. My eyes are drawn to the gold band of his wedding ring before going to the matching band on my own finger. I move a little, pulling it slowly out. It seems all right so I push back in. I hold his hips while I find a rhythm, still going slowly. I decide to run my finger pads softly up his back, and use the nails lightly on the way back down. I do it over and over before running the nails down the tops of his thighs moving towards his knees. </p><p>"N-na....ah..." He trails off. </p><p>I go still. My first thought is that it's an incoherent sound he's made in the throes of pleasure. But then I think it's something else.</p><p>"Are you thinking about Nanami right now?" I ask him.</p><p>"Huh? Why would you ask me that?" </p><p>"Because you are. You were going to say his name." I say matter of factly. </p><p>He becomes flustered for a moment.</p><p>"You are thinking about him!" I exclaim.</p><p>"I'm only thinking you sound like him when you scold me...and sometimes I like to be scolded." </p><p>I pinch the bridge of my nose. </p><p>"I don't care that you're thinking about him. I guess I do kind of see the appeal—"</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"—but don't say that I scold you!" I slap him hard on the ass. </p><p>"Ow! Then what do you call that?" </p><p>"A battle wound." I move my hips again and Satoru moans. I keep it up for a couple of minutes before going faster. Satoru reaches down to grab his own shaft and stroke it while I keep the new pace. </p><p>He leans forward and away from the strap on, catching his breath. I wait a few moments and eventually he turns around and eyes me deviously.</p><p>"It's your turn now." He says with a smirk. He reaches around me to take off the strap on and throw it on the floor before flipping me over so my back hits the bed.</p><p>Satoru angles his lanky body between my legs, leaning over me. I spread my legs a little wider to accommodate him.</p><p>"Hold your ankles." </p><p>Oh shit. Okay. </p><p>I raise my legs, slightly bent at the knee so I can angle my ankles parallel with my head. I grab onto them and try to relax. I know this angle is going to be a tight fit. </p><p>He leans forward but slips a finger into me slowly. It's not what I was expecting but it feels nice.</p><p>"That feels okay, right?" He confirms. I nod. "Good. Let's try this." He slips the finger out and fits himself inside of me instead, going slowly and not stopping until it's to the hilt. "And this?" He asks.</p><p>"It's good too." I say. </p><p>Satoru rocks his hips. "How good?" He asks. His hair falls slightly in his face when he leans down. He kisses me soundly on the lips. I let go of my ankles to drop my legs and wrap them around him.</p><p>"The best." I say against his mouth. </p><p>He chuckles and kisses me again. "I didn't tell you to do that yet." He gives me a hard thrust that has me swallowing a gasp. “That’s not too rough for you, is it?” He asks.</p><p>“No, that’s good.” I say. </p><p>“Good.” Another hard thrust. “Because I’m not in the mood to be gentle.” </p><p>His thrusts are hard and fast. They leave me grasping for the sheets, his back, his shoulders, anything. I’m being fucked into the bed and I can’t catch my breath. Satoru grabs one leg and holds it over his shoulder. This new angle at the same pace makes me whimper with pure pleasure. </p><p>“Told you I was gonna fix that ache.” Satoru says. He slows down and rolls his hips, trailing his hands up my body all the while. “How am I doing?” He asks. </p><p>“So well. Don’t stop.” I plead. </p><p>He reaches down between us to rub my clit. It’s sensitive and I bring my knees up on impulse before relaxing again. </p><p>“Oh, is that the spot?” Satoru taunts. “If I rub it like this, are you gonna cum on my cock?” </p><p>I smirk at him, putting my hands behind my head. “I might if you do it right.” </p><p>Satoru’s teeth catch my lower lip, nipping it harshly. “I’ve got all night to do it right.” </p><p>I’m trying my best not to cum yet. We’re both covered in a light sheen of sweat and breathing hard. But he isn’t kidding about his stamina and I know he’ll drag it out just to delay the pleasure and make the moment of climax that much better. But I’m impatient. I want to cum so hard I see stars and my eyes start to water.</p><p>“You want to cum right now.” He observes.</p><p>“‘Mhmm.” It’s more of a moan than anything, but still an affirmation.</p><p>“Do it then.”</p><p>I reach for him and pull him down to me completely. He buries his face in my shoulder, and goes back to the rough pace he had before. I replace his hand with mine to continue the stimulation he’d been giving. The pressure builds until it reaches a peak and my body finds sweet release. My toes curl and my eyes do water. I gasp for breath and sigh Satoru’s name while I bury my hand in his hair. The other hand claws at his back. </p><p>“I’m almost...” he says. His hips keep moving. “Almost there.” </p><p>“Keep going.” I tell him. “Show me where you want to finish.” </p><p>He laughs. “How ‘bout right here?” He asks, running a hand up my chest, between my breasts. His hand stops over my heart and I hold it there. My pulse beats wildly. </p><p>“Do it.” I say. </p><p>His hips stutter and his eyes close. He’s trying to focus on not emptying himself inside of me. He pulls out as quickly as possible and sits up to grab hold of himself. He shoots his load all over my chest and a little on my stomach. He breathes heavily, chest heaving a little.</p><p>“That was worth coming home early for.” </p><p>“Glad we agree.” I laugh.</p><p>He laughs too. “We should get cleaned up.” He puts one foot to the ground, but not quite. He steps on the strap on that’s lying forgotten on the floor and loses his balance, falling onto the floor. </p><p>I sit up quickly. </p><p>“Are you okay!?” I ask.</p><p>“I think you should call Shoko.” He says.</p><p>We’re going to have a hell of a time explaining this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Pet Training: Toji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late summer and there's a cool breeze rustling the leaves. We rented a house on the outskirts of town just for the summer. Just to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city and enjoy some quiet time together before the two of us become the three of us. </p><p>I sit on the terrace watching Toji where he's crouched down in the grass. He puts up a hand in a "stop" motion to the creature before him, a cursed spirit. A large worm, to be exact. It doesn't stop though. It crawls closer.</p><p>"No." Toji says. He backs up a pace before crouching back down in this new spot. He holds up his hand again. This time the worm stops. "Good." Toji says. He leans forward and pats the worm on the head. Toji stands up and scratches his head. "Let's try something different." </p><p>I lift the hair off of the nape of my neck and fan myself. Breeze or no breeze, it's still hot. I'm dressed down as much as I can in a long sundress and bare feet to feel the soft grass between my toes. I can't complain about the heat too much though. I love the feel of the sunlight on my face, and how it kisses my skin. I love the way it feels like anything can happen in the summer.</p><p>Toji looks over and sees me fanning myself. He leaves the worm where it is and jogs over. He kneels down at my feet. </p><p>"If it's too hot out here, you should go inside." </p><p>"It's not that bad." </p><p>"You're sweating. At least drink some water." He says.</p><p>"You're so concerned these days." I respond. I drop my hands and rest one on my growing stomach. Toji's hand covers mine. My other hand comes up to move the hair from his eyes. I smile at him fondly. "I feel fine. But I won't turn down the water." </p><p>He stands up and half turns. </p><p>"You stay." He points at the worm. It comes closer. "No. Stay." He holds his hand up and the worm stops. "I hope this works the way I think it will." He says.</p><p>"It'll work." I say.</p><p>"Yeah? How do you know?"</p><p>I shrug. "Just a feeling." </p><p>"Yeah, well, you don't go anywhere either. I'll be right back." </p><p>"I won't go anywhere." I promise. He eyes me suspiciously but heads into the house anyway. He's only gone for moments.</p><p>"Here. What the—" he reaches out and hands me the glass of water and sees the worm sitting beside me. I'm petting him gently.</p><p>I take the glass from Toji.</p><p>"He was getting lonely." I say defensively.</p><p>"It was five seconds and he's a worm." </p><p>"Worms have feelings! Probably. I've never asked." I turn to the worm. "Wormy, you feel things, don't you?"</p><p>"Wormy?" Toji asks. </p><p>"Well what else are we gonna call him? Should we name him after a famous actor you like?" </p><p>"He doesn't need a name."</p><p>"Sure he does! How will he know what to respond to?" I ask.</p><p>Toji looks away. "I'm not calling him that." He looks back at the two of us and grimaces. "Do both of you have to look at me like that?"</p><p>"I don't know what you mean. I always look like this." I drink my water and Toji sits down beside me.</p><p>"Sure you do." He hunches forward.</p><p>"Stop doing that, it's bad for your back." I hand him the glass and he drinks the rest of the water. </p><p>"It's a habit." He says.</p><p>We sit there for a moment, feeling another breeze blow through the yard. I lift my face up to it and close my eyes. It's a perfect day. When my eyes open again, I see Toji looking at me. He reaches out a finger to caress my cheek. All is quiet except for the sound of birds chirping in a tree far off somewhere. I soak up the moment of peace. There won't be a lot of quiet come December. </p><p>My eyes roam over the perfection of his features, landing on the scar over the right side of his lips. I have so many things I want to tell him and yet I can't think of a single word. </p><p>Toji brings his forehead to mine, his hand gently cupping my cheek. </p><p>"Don't feel sorry for me." He says. </p><p>"I won't." I whisper back. It's the best I can do in the moment. With his lips so close to mine, I can barely breathe. He gives me a quick peck on the lips before retreating and gathering Wormy.</p><p>He takes Wormy back into the yard and practices some basic commands. It's phase one before he starts to train him for complex tasks. Tasks like storing and carrying weapons. That's the goal anyway. For now, he just has to make sure Wormy will cooperate in the first place. Knowing Toji, if he wants to make it happen, it will happen. I watch for a while longer until I'm fatigued. I yawn and begin to stand.</p><p>Toji picks Wormy up and hoists him over his shoulder, standing up. </p><p>"Are you going in?" He asks. Another stray breeze comes by, ruffling his hair. The grass is tall and it moves too with the wind. </p><p>"Yeah, I think so. I think I'm going to take a nap." </p><p>Toji straightens his posture, pushing his hands into the small of his back and stretching, Wormy nearly sliding off in the process. "Guess I'll call it a day for now too." He walks through the tall grass.</p><p>I hold my hand out to him as he reaches the couple of small steps leading up to the covered porch. He takes my hand and places a small kiss on the back of it as he leads me inside. </p><p>"Let's get some rest before lunch." He says.</p><p>I agree and shut the door behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Naptime: Nanami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Baby Yuji takes a nap! Requested by: @-seensentbye)</p><p> </p><p>Nanami has a rare day off. No responsibilities but to himself and his small family. He's pleased with this, and I'm pleased that he's pleased. I want the day to be as stress free as possible.</p><p>"What do you feel like doing today?" I ask as I run the brush through my hair. Nanami is fastening his watch. </p><p>"Maybe we should take Yuji to the park today. It's been awhile." He says.</p><p>It's true. He's worked longer hours lately, and more missions. It's meant more danger for him and more worry for me. But today he's here, he's ours, and we're going to make the most of it. </p><p>We get Yuji ready and head out to have a breakfast in the city. No one is cooking today. </p><p>After a lively breakfast in which Yuji spills juice on himself and has to be changed, we head to the park. Yuji looks up at me from where I sit on the bench beside Nanami.</p><p>"Goomi?" He asks.</p><p>"It's at home." I answer.</p><p>"The neighbor?" Nanami asks.</p><p>"The rock Yuji named after the neighbor." I tell him.</p><p>"Ah." Nanami nods his head in understanding. Yuji runs off to play and periodically we get up to play with him as well. For the most part, this is Yuji's time to be a kid and enjoy the joy of unburdened youth. </p><p>The sky begins to darken.</p><p>I look up at the clouds forming. "The forecast didn't say anything about rain." I say.</p><p>"It'll most likely pass over us." </p><p>"We should grab Yuji and head home just in case." </p><p>Nanami agrees and goes to collect our small, rambunctious boy who's found another rock for his collection, and by the looks of it a stick, too. </p><p>It doesn't take long to arrive back to our cozy apartment that used to be tidy. I look at the time.</p><p>"I might have time to clean this place up while you-know-who is taking a you-know-what." I tell my husband. He nods his head.</p><p>"It should be easy this time. He's pretty worn out." Nanami says. Yuji is asleep in his arms.</p><p>"You should never say that." I warn him. It's too late though, the words have already left his lips. Nanami's eyes widen when he realizes his mistake. "Well, maybe it'll be fine." I say, but it's unconvincing. </p><p>We go to Yuji's room, and Nanami empties Yuji's pockets, handing me the contents. Nanami lays Yuji in his crib but Yuji is holding onto him so tightly even in his sleep that Nanami isn't able to put him down. So he picks him back up. </p><p>I set Yuji's rocks down on the small dresser. Nanami is going to need some help.</p><p>"Plan B. You try to lay him down, and I'll pry his fingers off of your shirt." I say.</p><p>Nanami sighs. "I guess there's no choice. He's really latched on." </p><p>I go to his side and we try just that. </p><p>"How is he so strong even in his sleep!?" I exclaim. </p><p>Somehow, Yuji lets go and Nanami is able to put him down. We leave the room so Nanami can relax, maybe with a drink and a book. And I'll pick up some of the toy trail I've been nervous about stepping on. We make it to the living room.</p><p>"WAAAAAAAH! MAMA! DADDAAAAMIN!" </p><p>We both sigh this time.</p><p>"That's all you, buddy." I pat Nanami's shoulder. His brows furrow together.</p><p>"I believe you're coming with me." He grabs my hand and leads me back to Yuji's room.</p><p>"But, I—"</p><p>"No buts." He says.</p><p>When we enter the room, Yuji is standing up in his crib, holding the railing and crying. </p><p>"Daddamin." He says, reaching out with his tiny baby hands. Nanami picks him up and holds him close, ruffling his spiky hair.</p><p>"Yuji, it's time for your nap." He tells him gently.</p><p>"NO!" Yuji yells.</p><p>"Yuji." Nanami starts in a warning tone. "You take a nap everyday. You know this is nap time." </p><p>"No nap!" </p><p>"Yes, you are taking a nap."</p><p>"No." </p><p>"Don't argue with me, Yuji."</p><p>"Ok." </p><p>"Good boy. It's time to go back in your crib." </p><p>"No!" </p><p>"Yuji!" </p><p>This goes on for a while before I finally step in. I take Yuji from Nanami.</p><p>"Come on, kid. You're making me look bad. Your dad is gonna think I'm not putting you down for naps." I tell him.</p><p>"Are you?" Nanami asks.</p><p>I whistle a tune and rock Yuji in my arms. He puts his thumb in his mouth. Nanami clears his throat to get my attention.</p><p>"He might have...skipped a couple." I try to say the last part as quietly under my breath as possible. </p><p>A vein throbs in Nanami's temple and he takes his glasses off, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"It was only a couple!" I insist.</p><p>"That's why he was so irritable for a couple of days." </p><p>"No, I think that was the rash from putting sticks down his pants because there wasn't room in his pockets." </p><p>Nanami sighs a very long sigh.</p><p>"I love you both, but you're both terrible." </p><p>Yuji and I sport matching pouts.</p><p>"We're not that bad." I say.</p><p>"Yeah." Yuji agrees.</p><p>Despite himself, Nanami laughs a little. He pulls both of us into his arms and embraces us. He kisses me on the forehead.</p><p>"Thank you." He says.</p><p>"For what?" I ask. </p><p>"For giving me two reasons to come home." </p><p>I'm stunned. I stare at him, mouth agape like a fish out of water.</p><p>"Daddamiiin." Yuji whines.</p><p>"Oh, sorry Yuji." Nanami leans down and kisses Yuji's forehead too. Yuji giggles happily.</p><p>"So about this nap business..." I begin.</p><p>"We're going to have to find a way." Nanami says. He takes Yuji from me and rocks him, much like I had. Yuji closes his eyes, happy to be there in his father's loving arms. Nanami lays Yuji back down. There's no crying, not even a peep. Nap time is a go! We exchange a look of triumph and leave the room.</p><p>Back in the living room, we both have a seat on the couch and lean our heads back. In moments we both have our eyes closed. </p><p>I hear tiny feet pattering into the living room in an unsteady run. I crack open an eye. Yuji is picking up a toy.</p><p>"Crap!" I exclaim. Yuji's figured out how to climb out of his crib.</p><p>Nanami's eyes fly open. Yuji jumps, startled. He knows he's been caught. He runs down the hall back to his room and we're hot on his heels.</p><p>This time I lay him back down.</p><p>"Yuji, go to sleep. We'll play in a little while." I tell him. I brush the hair away from his tiny face.</p><p>"Ok." He says. He closes his eyes. I don't trust him. It was too easy. We leave the room anyway. </p><p>This time, I pick up some toys while Nanami lays down on the couch. I have my back turned to pick up a stuffed dinosaur when all of a sudden there's the squeak of a toy behind me. The apartment is silent and the sudden sound has my soul momentarily leaving my body. I whip around. </p><p>"Yuji!" I hiss. </p><p>He drops the toy and runs down the hall to try to put himself back into his crib before his father also realizes he's awake. </p><p>"Yuji, Daddamin is very tired. We can't wake him up. So you have to take your nap this time, ok?" </p><p>"Ok." </p><p>He dutifully closes his eyes. I narrow my eyes at him. I give it five minutes, tops. He'll be scrambling into the living room to pick up more toys in no time. He opens his eyes and sees me giving him a look of disbelief.</p><p>"Mama, I sleep." </p><p>"Okay, I see you. I'll let you sleep. For real this time, right?" </p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut tighter in response. I reach down and ruffle his hair.</p><p>"I don't believe you at all, little faker." </p><p>He giggles, giving himself away. </p><p>Once again, I leave the room. When I enter the living room, Nanami is awake. </p><p>"What's he doing?" He asks. </p><p>"Besides making sure I get my cardio in for the day by chasing him through the house?" </p><p>Nanami's lips quirk up in a smile. "Besides that."</p><p>"Pretending to sleep." </p><p>"I have an idea." Nanami says.</p><p>I follow him to Yuji's room. We get to the doorway just in time to see him climbing down from his crib. </p><p>"AHA! Caught you red handed, mister!" I say.</p><p>Yuji has the gall to look surprised, or maybe he really is. He was probably sure I was still picking up his mess and Nanami was still asleep. </p><p>Nanami strides into the room and picks Yuji up. He carries him into our bedroom and deposits him onto the middle of our bed. Nanami lays down on one side and pats the bed on the other side of Yuji for me to lay down. I take the spot and yawn. Yuji yawns too.</p><p>"I nap?" Yuji asks.</p><p>"Yes. You nap." I say.</p><p>"Daddamin nap?" </p><p>"Yep, Daddamin too." </p><p>"Mama nap?" </p><p>"Mhm, Mama too." </p><p>Yuji pops his thumb into his mouth and grabs a strand of my hair loosely in his other hand. He gets cozy and finally falls asleep. Nanami breathes softly on the other side of him, having long since fallen asleep. I look up at the window.</p><p>"It didn't rain." I note quietly. I close my eyes and let sleep take me too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Another Nap: Megumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Another baby request! This time featuring Megumi as a baby, for @-muichiros_wife-)</p><p> </p><p>We haven't been living in our new apartment for very long so I want to get out and learn the area a little. </p><p>"What do you feel like doing today?" I ask Toji. I wrap my arms around him from behind, resting my cheek against his back.</p><p>He covers my hands with his own. "I don't know. We should do something though." He says.</p><p>I squeeze Toji a little. Since we've moved, we've gotten to spend so much more time together and I've really enjoyed it.</p><p>"Let's take Megumi somewhere." I suggest.</p><p>"He likes when we take him to the library." </p><p>I unwind my arms from around him.</p><p>"That's a good idea. Let's do that." I say. </p><p>Toji agrees so I head to Megumi's room to see if he's awake yet. Megumi is standing up in his crib, rubbing his eye with one tiny hand. </p><p>"Good morning, my angel." I say from the doorway. </p><p>His little face immediately lights up. He breaks out into a happy smile.</p><p>"Mama!" He says.</p><p>My heart beats with pure pride and happiness. I smile too. I go to his crib and pick him up, cradling him close to me, enjoying this moment for all it's worth. One day he'll grow up and mama's hugs will be embarrassing and uncool, but right now I'm the brightest star in his universe. </p><p>Toji enters the room.</p><p>"Papa!" Megumi says. Toji smiles at him and joins us.</p><p>"Do you want to go to the library today, Megumi?" I ask. His eyes get big and he nods his head. "Guess that's settled." I tell Toji. </p><p>"Want Papa read." Megumi says. He reaches for Toji. Toji puts his hands out and Megumi goes to him. </p><p>"That's because you're a daddy's boy. I'll teach you how to place bets on boats too." Toji says.</p><p>"Return my son to me immediately." </p><p>"I'm only joking. We'll wait till he starts school." </p><p>"You're not funny. I'm going to shower, so you'll have to get him ready, please." I give Toji a quick kiss.</p><p>"Give me one more and his socks might even match." </p><p>I laugh and give Toji another kiss. </p><p>"Matching socks, please." I request.</p><p>"Yes ma'am." </p><p>"Mama." Megumi leans forward in Toji's arms and sticks his cheek toward me. I give him a kiss as well and ruffle his hair before heading for my shower.</p><p> </p><p>Within a couple of hours we arrive at the library and head to the children's section to find books to check out and read to Megumi. He teeters around on his tiny baby legs, holding onto the shelves for support. He almost falls over a few times, and there are a couple of times he actually does fall over. It doesn't deter him from grabbing another shelf and walking as far as he can. </p><p>He picks out a few books for later and one he wants us to read to him now. Once it's been read, complete with different character voices, Megumi is ready to go. He's hungry. Lunch sounds like a good plan, so we grab a bite and feed Megumi at the table. He's well behaved the entire time. </p><p>"It's still early enough in the day, what else should we do?" I ask.</p><p>"Park!" Megumi says. </p><p>"There you go. Guess we're going to the park." Toji answers.</p><p>We gather up our things and take Megumi to the park. There's a fun surprise.</p><p>"Yuji!" Megumi calls when I set him down. Yuji spots him immediately.</p><p>"Goomi!" Yuji's face lights up and he runs full speed ahead to us. As well as he can anyway because he's barely the same age as Megumi. Megumi becomes suddenly shy and hides behind my legs.</p><p>"Don't be shy, go play with your friend." I nudge him forward. </p><p>Yuji says something that sounds like, "wanna see my leaf?" but I can't be sure because it's mostly gibberish. I try to roll with it anyway. "Yeah, Megumi! Go look." </p><p>"You have no idea what he said." Toji whispers to me under his breath.</p><p>"No idea." I confirm. </p><p>But it does the trick and Megumi runs after Yuji. Sure enough, Yuji begins to show him his collection of leaves. We spot Yuji's parents on one of the benches and wave. They wave us over and we chat for a while. </p><p>I look over to keep eyes on Megumi and see there's a new kid I haven't seen before playing with him and Yuji. It's a girl around their age, maybe a year older. Yuji is pretending to be a monster, Megumi is trembling at some weird bug, and the girl says, "Owl protec you!" and stands in front of Megumi. She's a knight saving a damsel. Megumi is relieved and they laugh and babble together. It makes me happy to see.</p><p>It starts to get later in the afternoon and it's almost time for Megumi's nap. </p><p>"How have you guys been doing with that? We have a terrible time getting Yuji to take a nap." My neighbor says. </p><p>"Megumi does pretty well! He goes right to sleep. He's a dream child." I say.</p><p>My neighbor and her husband look wistful and a bit tired themselves.</p><p>"Must be nice to sleep." She says. </p><p>I call to Megumi that it's time to go and to my surprise he says no. I go to pick him up.</p><p>"Come on, Megumi. It's time for your nap." </p><p>"No!" </p><p>"That's not like you. You know it's naptime." </p><p>He grabs onto Yuji with large, watering eyes. I get it now. He doesn't want to leave his friend. </p><p>"We can play another time. They live right beside us. But we have to go." </p><p>Megumi starts to cry. About that time, Toji comes over and picks him up. Megumi cries into his shirt.</p><p>"He's not usually like this, I think he just really loves playing with Yuji." I say to my neighbors.</p><p>"Yuji does too. He named his rock after Megumi." She tells me. Toji and I laugh.</p><p>She calls for Yuji too and says it's time for his nap as well. This time Yuji starts crying and now both kids are wailing. </p><p>"Oh jeez, now what do we do? Maybe they should just take a nap together." I joke. Megumi instantly stops crying.</p><p>"Wuji nap too?" </p><p>Uh oh. </p><p>Yuji's mom and I exchange a look. Yuji is looking at her too.</p><p>"Goomi nap?" He asks her.</p><p>I look at Toji, he shrugs. "Well...I guess if you're okay with it." I tell her. </p><p>"Please take him." Her husband says. She swats his arm. </p><p>"We don't mind. We'll bring him over." She says. The boys are very happy about this and cheer up immediately. </p><p>We make it back to the apartment and they meet us there. By now both kids are wide awake. As we all settle in, they begin to pull out as many toys as possible, crayons, and one of Toji's socks.</p><p>"How did you get this? Where did this come from!?" He wrestles it away from Megumi and goes to toss it into the laundry. </p><p>After about half an hour of tornado babies tearing the apartment apart... they are exhausted. They put themselves to sleep. Megumi lays down first, in a pile of plushie toys. Yuji waddles over and looks at him for a second before realizing that's a great idea. He plops down beside him and settles into a large panda plushie. They're both out like a light. </p><p>I lean back against the couch cushions.</p><p>"I think it's time for a drink." I say. My neighbors agree and the babies continue to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mother’s Day: Toji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I know it's kinda early for Mother's Day stuff but, uh... domestic Toji is what I'm living for right now, so let me have this okay)</p><p> </p><p>"Dad. Dad!" A small, six year old Megumi whisper-yells at Toji, shaking his arm.</p><p>"Huh?" Toji wakes up and rubs his eyes.</p><p>"Shh! You'll wake up Mom. You gotta get up." Megumi whispers.</p><p>"For what? It's too early."</p><p>"It's Mother's Day. You said you'd help me make her breakfast." </p><p>Toji's eyes fly all the way open. </p><p>"I did say that." He says at a normal volume.</p><p>"SHHH! Get UP!" Megumi whisper-yells again. He tugs Toji's arm. </p><p>"I'm going!" Toji swings his legs over the side of the bed, feet meeting the floor. He lets Megumi lead him to the kitchen.</p><p>"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? I do something nice for your mom and you help?" Toji comments.</p><p>"What did you do for her?" Megumi asks.</p><p>"Good point. Do we start with eggs or toast?" Toji responds.</p><p>"Eggs, probably." </p><p>Toji turns the stove on, heating up the pan. </p><p>"What else are we making?" Toji asks.</p><p>"Well we have to make her coffee. She likes that more than anything." </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Let's get that going then." Toji starts brewing the coffee. Megumi cracks the eggs and puts the yolk and egg whites into a bowl, before throwing the shells into the designated recycling bin. Toji will put the eggs in the pan because he's the adult. </p><p>"Watch that, will you?" Toji asks Megumi, he points to the coffee.</p><p>"Ok." He stands on a stool watching for the coffee to finish. Toji yawns.</p><p>"Maybe we should start the toast. So it's warm when the eggs are finished." Megumi says.</p><p>Toji walks away to grab the bread and put it in the toaster. </p><p>"Does something smell like it's burning?" Toji asks. Megumi's eyes go wide.</p><p>"Dad, the eggs!" Megumi exclaims. Toji runs back to the pan, turning down the heat and flipping the eggs. </p><p>"Do you think these look okay?" Toji asks.</p><p>Megumi leans over the counter to look and makes a face. </p><p>"It looks pretty bad." </p><p>"Maybe we can fix it." Toji mutters. </p><p>The coffee finishes brewing and the toaster dings. </p><p>"Uh... Megumi! Can you put cream in the coffee?" </p><p>"Did you forget my name?" Megumi gives Toji a look that's disappointed but not surprised.</p><p>"No, I'm distracted. OW! Shit! And I'm burning myself." </p><p>"Mom told you not to swear in front of me." Megumi says.</p><p>"You gonna rat on me?" Toji wags the spatula at Megumi. Megumi narrows his eyes, completely unmoved. </p><p>"I'm going back to bed." He steps off of his stool.</p><p>"Hey, wait! Take the toast out." </p><p>Megumi dutifully does this.</p><p>"What setting did you put the toast on?" He asks Toji.</p><p>"Uh....I'm not sure. Why?" </p><p>"Cause it's burnt." Megumi says. He holds up a charred piece to illustrate his point. </p><p>Toji grimaces. "This is the worst. How do people do this for fun?" </p><p>"I'll get more bread." Megumi grabs the loaf and puts it in the toaster, adjusting the setting. "Dad?" </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Is that a flame?" Megumi points at the frying pan.</p><p>Toji grabs a dish towel and swats the errant flame until it dies, singeing part of the towel in the process. He removes the pan from the burner. </p><p>"Do you need another egg?" Megumi asks.</p><p>"We don't have anymore. Those were the last two." </p><p>Toji and Megumi look at the burnt pan and sigh twin sighs of defeat. </p><p>"Maybe we should just throw the whole pan away." Megumi says. </p><p>Toji sighs a bigger sigh.</p><p>"We're going to have to get her a new pan." He says.</p><p>The toast dings. Megumi grabs the butter and butters the perfectly made toast. Toji makes sure the coffee looks...drinkable. He grabs the bouquet of flowers that he stashed away the day before. </p><p>Megumi steps down from his step stool and looks for a tray. Toji grabs a small vase and pulls one flower stem from the bouquet to place in the vase with water. This goes on the tray. Toji passes the bouquet to Megumi while he arranges the plate of toast, the mug of coffee and the flower. He lifts the tray from the counter and turns in the direction of the bedroom.</p><p>"You ready?" He asks Megumi. </p><p>"Yeah. Hey Dad?"</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"Do you think she'll care about that?" Megumi points to the ceiling. There's a long, dark burn mark. </p><p>"Crap. Today we die like men." </p><p>They reach the room, carefully opening the door and peeking inside. They approach the bed cautiously. Megumi is the bravest.</p><p>"Mom?" He says. He reaches out and shakes my arm. My eyes ease open. </p><p>"Is something burning?" I ask as I begin to sit up. I see Toji and Megumi exchange panicked looks.</p><p>"No. Here you go." Toji says. He places the tray on my lap.</p><p>"Aww, what's this?" I ask. Megumi climbs into bed beside me and hands me the flowers. </p><p>"We made you half a breakfast." He says.</p><p>"Half?" I look at Toji.</p><p>He scratches the back of his head. "The rest of it didn't work out so well." </p><p>"Oh. Well, that's okay." I say. I take a bite of the toast. "This is really nice. Thank you." I tell both of them.</p><p>Toji leans down to kiss me on the cheek. </p><p>"Happy Mother's Day. Sorry about the burn marks on the ceiling."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Happy Mother's Day!" Megumi yells throwing his arms around me in a tight hug. </p><p>I'll survey the damage later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Picnic: Choso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choso opens his eyes to the morning light coming through the window. He sits up and stretches, yawning wide. He glances at the time and realizes he still has plenty of it.</p><p>He slides out of bed anyway, and his hair brushes his shoulders. Choso shuffles into the bathroom, eyes still bleary with sleep. He reaches for the knob of the shower and turns the water on. Before long, the bathroom is steaming up and his clothes are on the floor. </p><p>After getting dressed, Choso decides to make sure his brothers are up. His footsteps slightly echo in the quiet hall. He can hear small snores from Kechizu's room. He's definitely not awake yet. Choso knocks on the door and the snoring abruptly stops. </p><p>"It's time to get ready." He says into the silence. Kechizu mumbles something and Choso leaves it at that. He heads for the next room and knocks on that door. Eso answers the door, already dressed. Fully dressed in a white button down shirt that's rolled up at the sleeves and black, belted pants. Unusual for him.</p><p>"That's a new shirt." Choso comments.</p><p>"We're meeting a new brother, it's a special occasion. I needed a special shirt." </p><p>Choso looks down at his own usual attire. He thinks maybe he should change too. </p><p>"I do have an extra. It may be a little large though." Eso offers.</p><p>"I suppose it couldn't hurt to look my best." </p><p>Eso smiles and nods. He disappears into the darkness of his room and comes back to the door with a folded shirt in his hands. He holds it out to Choso. </p><p>"There's plenty of time." He reminds Choso.</p><p>"I know. Please make sure Kechizu doesn't oversleep." </p><p>"I'll take care of it." </p><p>Choso thanks him before returning down the hall to his own room to change clothes. He's very excited for his brothers to meet Yuji, and for Yuji to meet his other brothers. He just hopes it all goes well. </p><p>After he's changed, he looks for something to do to kill time. He goes to the small garden and waters the plants. He watches a bug scurry onto the soil of a planted Venus flytrap. Its tiny legs crawl onto the leaves, making contact with the small hairs that will trigger the trap to close. It only needs the insect to make contact again within twenty seconds, which of course, it does. Choso turns away before the trap closes on the insect. </p><p>He walks to the door, setting down the small watering can. </p><p>"Brother, what is your aim in keeping those, if I may ask?" Eso is at the door.</p><p>"They may soon be considered endangered. We will nurture them the way we nurture each other." </p><p>Eso steps aside to let Choso pass. He says nothing as his eyes slide to the carnivorous plant, where it rests, digesting its prey.</p><p>...</p><p>Choso, Eso, and Kechizu are the first to arrive to the table under the Cherry blossom tree. It’s in full bloom, just as Choso had hoped. </p><p>They set the table, lay out the spread, and sit and talk amongst themselves while they wait for Yuji. It doesn’t take long for him to show.</p><p>Choso stands to greet him.</p><p>“Yuji!” He calls.</p><p>“Hey!” Yuji waves and grins. “Everyone’s already here.” </p><p>“We haven’t been here long. Yuji, these are your brothers Eso, and Kechizu.” The brothers wave to Yuji. “Have a seat wherever you like.” Choso motions to the table. Yuji takes the seat beside Kechizu.</p><p>They pass around the baskets of foods. Yuji asks them all about themselves, they ask about him, he does impressions and tells jokes and they all laugh. The time flies by and the afternoon turns to dusk. Eso invites Yuji to stay with them for the night.</p><p>“I didn’t get permission from my school, so I kind of have to go back. But next time I will! We can watch movies and eat popcorn all night.” </p><p>“That sounds like a good plan, Yuji.” Choso says.</p><p>“Get home safe, see you guys next time!” Yuji says.</p><p>He jogs off to find his way home. </p><p>“I’ll miss him.” Eso says.</p><p>“We’ll see him soon enough.” Choso responds.</p><p>“How do you know?” </p><p>“We’re brothers. We’ll always be in each other’s company.” </p><p>Eso nods in understanding. He looks to where Kechizu has fallen asleep at the table.</p><p>“We take care of each other.” Eso says.</p><p>“Exactly.” Choso packs up the food. </p><p>A duck quacks in the pond, catching Choso’s attention. He sees ducklings following along behind the duck. A little family. </p><p>Choso smiles to himself. Nothing is more important than family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Playdate: Megumi + Yuji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A baby Megumi and baby Yuji playdate, requested by: @jaxs200 )</p><p>The doorbell rings and Yuji takes off to see who's there. I have to run to catch him, not that he can open the door or anything but still. </p><p>"It Goomi?" He asks when I pick him up.</p><p>"I think it is. Let me open the door and we'll find out together, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." </p><p>I open the door and Megumi's parents are there, with Megumi in his mother's arms. The babies greet each other before I can even invite the Fushiguro's inside. Yuji leans out of my arms to reach toward Megumi, and Megumi reaches his tiny arms out to grasp onto Yuji. I have no choice but to step closer or risk Yuji practically falling out of my arms. They do an awkward baby hug and I'm finally able to let Megumi's parents in.</p><p>"Thanks for bringing Megumi over on such short notice. I think Yuji's been lonely lately and he really wanted someone to play with." </p><p>"Oh, it's no problem! Megumi needs someone to play with too. He's an only child, at least for now." Megumi's mom says. Toji looks like he doesn't want to be part of this conversation, probably because he knows where it might go. </p><p>"Maybe Yuji needs a sibling." This, from Nanami who's stepping out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel.</p><p>"You don't say that casually in front of guests!" I say. </p><p>"Hmm...maybe Megumi needs a sibling, too?" Megumi's mom wonders out loud. She turns to her husband. He's studying the ceiling. </p><p>"I think he's just fine." Toji says.</p><p>"You would say that." She deadpans back.</p><p>"Lunch is almost finished." Nanami tells us. </p><p>"Guess that's my cue to grab us some drinks." I say. </p><p>We leave the babies in the living room where Yuji has dragged out quite possibly every toy we have in the house, unsure of what will spark Megumi's curiosity. I linger in the doorway to make sure he doesn't try to fight for his toys. Yuji isn't used to sharing anything and I'm not sure how this is going to go. </p><p>He wobbles over to Megumi and hands him a stuffed animal. He starts to pick up other smaller objects to show him as well. I guess my worry is completely unfounded. He's more than excited to share. It warms my heart. </p><p>"Something wrong?" Nanami calls. </p><p>"No, nothing. They're just being cute. I'll get the cups." I busy myself getting the cups down from the cupboard and taking them to the table to pour the strawberry lemonade I've made just for this play date.</p><p>The Fushiguro's are situated at the table, chatting. I head back over to where Nanami is laying food out onto plates perfectly. But then again, everything he does is perfect. He takes his time to place things exactly to what he pictures in his mind's eye. I find myself wishing I could trace the roadmap of his mind to arrive at the same destinations; mind to hand to perfection. </p><p>"How do you do it?" I wonder out loud as I watch him.</p><p>"Hm? I just followed a recipe." </p><p>I feel the corner of my mouth tug up, briefly. He has no idea what I'm talking about. </p><p>He finally looks up. "Can you take these to the table?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll grab them." I close the distance between us to take two plates from his hands. He doesn't let go immediately and confusion just starts to furrow my brow when he leans down swiftly. Nanami's lips are brief and light on mine before he pulls away and lets go of the plates. It makes me blush like a schoolgirl, which makes him smile. </p><p>I take a couple of breaths before walking the plates to the table. I don't want to be beet red when I deliver lunch to our guests. Not that they'd notice. They're also in their own little world. Megumi's mom laughs at something Toji says and he looks at her like she's the only thing in the world. It's cute.</p><p>"Lunch is served! You can thank Nanami because if this was my cooking, we'd all be eating burnt toast." I say. Nanami joins us with the other two plates.</p><p>"That reminds me of a funny story. Did I tell you about the time Toji—" she starts.</p><p>"They don't need to hear that. It was one time, on accident." Toji cuts her off. </p><p>"Yeah, but how do you burn—wait, are you squirming? Juff lef me fell the ftory." The last sentence is muffled and distorted by the forkful Toji's popped into her mouth. She takes a second to chew and swallow the bite. "Hey, that is really good!" She comments. "Toji, you should try it." </p><p>"I think I will." He's already scooped a bite for himself, he only says it to indulge her. He smiles because he's successfully diverted attention away from an embarrassing story. </p><p>The rest of lunch passes with a lot of laughs and good spirits. </p><p>We all head into the living room to relax while the kids play. </p><p>Yuji and Megumi have found one of our board games and pulled it out. Yuji takes one of the board pieces and puts it in the middle of the board. He babbles something to Megumi who picks up his own piece and moves it three paces. Yuji laughs and Megumi hands him another small game pieces that they appear to be also using as currency. Megumi's expression is a lot more disgruntled than Yuji's. He must be losing.</p><p>"Are they....gambling?" I ask.</p><p>"If they are, Megumi better be winning." Toji says. After a sharp look from his wife, he amends his statement. "Uh, not that he should know how. I've never shown him how to gamble." He scratches his chin and averts his eyes from her steely gaze and raised eyebrow. </p><p>"It appears to be Yuji's turn." Nanami says.</p><p>Yuji takes one of the game pieces Megumi handed to him and moves it ten places forward. He's passed Megumi's piece. His eyes get big. Megumi babbles something and Yuji looks away from him with a furrowed brow and pouting lip. Megumi puts a hand out, expectantly. Yuji picks up a stuffed bear and hands it to him. Megumi sets it beside him.</p><p>"I think you're right. It looks like some kind of gambling." Megumi's mom says. Toji laughs, wholeheartedly.</p><p>"That's my boy." He says wiping tears of laughter from his eye. An elbow in his side cuts his laughter short. He clears his throat. "Hey kid, we only gamble at home, remember?" He calls out to his son. Megumi looks back with impatience. His mom covers her face with her hands and groans. </p><p>Nanami clears his throat. "Yuji," he starts, "maybe you should pick a different game." </p><p>Yuji looks at Nanami with stars in his eyes.</p><p>"Okay, Daddamin!" He stands up and reaches for Megumi's hand. Megumi stands too and the two of them take off for Yuji's room. </p><p>"Did we take the finger-paints out of Yuji's room?" I ask Nanami.</p><p>"I think we did." </p><p>We switch on a movie and a few minutes pass. All is pretty quiet on the baby front. We're discussing if we're still too full for movie snacks or not when a streak of baby shaped lightning bolts down the hallway. </p><p>Yuji's pants are off and he has a clean diaper in one hand, holding it above his head as he runs. Wipes are in his other hand. </p><p>"DaddamiiiiiInnN!" </p><p>Nanami sighs.</p><p>"Yuji, how many times do I have to tell you not to run without pants on?"</p><p>“Just the fact that you’ve said it once is enough for me.” I cover my mouth to mask my laughter. Nanami sighs again, standing to take the clean diaper and wipes from Yuji. </p><p>“Lead the way, Yuji.” Nanami says. Yuji darts down the hall to his changing table.</p><p>“I can’t remember the last time our place was so lively. Megumi barely makes a peep.” Megumi’s mom says. </p><p>“He keeps to himself a lot.” Toji agrees.</p><p>Nanami comes back in. “Crisis averted. The diaper has been changed. Oh, by the way Megumi is napping. His shirt is inside out and backwards.” Nanami takes his seat beside me. </p><p>“Those babies are really partying hard.” I say. We’re all pretty much in agreement. </p><p>We go back to the movie and notice no more sounds coming from Yuji’s room. So after a while I decide to get up and check on them.</p><p>I peek in the door way and see that now they’re both napping in the floor. Paper, crayons, clothes, books, and a couple of stuffed animals are scattered everywhere. Yuji is sprawled out and drooling, Megumi is curled up beside him peacefully. Yuji has suspicious ink spots on his hands that look like they’re from the permanent marker I took away from him. I sigh and look around the room to figure out what he drew on but I see nothing. I glance back over to the babies. This time I notice that Megumi’s shirt is indeed inside out and backwards. Not only that, but it’s ridden up to show just a sliver of his side. And there’s permanent marker on it. </p><p>“He didn’t draw on the wall this time, he drew on Megumi. That’s why he took his shirt off.” I’ve cracked the case. Now I have to tell his parents. But first, I search for the marker. It doesn’t take me long. It’s under Yuji without a cap. Ink is on the back of his shorts and the floor. </p><p>I sigh. “Nanami’s going to love this.” </p><p>I take the marker down the hallway. Nanami sees it immediately.</p><p>“Didn’t we—” he starts.</p><p>“Yep.” I answer. “Fushiguro’s, I am very sorry to inform you that Megumi has some body artwork courtesy of our son.” </p><p>Toji leans back in the sofa. “Can’t wait to see that.” </p><p>Around this time, Yuji and Megumi come toddling down the hall, energized from their nap. </p><p>“Mama, I hungy.” Yuji says. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll get you something. But first, can you tell me what this is?” I hold up the marker.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Yes, you can.” </p><p>He shakes his head. “Nuh uh.” </p><p>“Yuji, you’re lying to me.” </p><p>He puts his inky hands behind his back. </p><p>Megumi goes to his mother too, laying his head against her leg. “Me too. Hungry too.” He says it like he’s also still very sleepy. </p><p>“Megumi, why is your shirt inside out?” She asks.</p><p>He stands up and pulls it up as far as he can to show us all the drawing on his side. We all tilt our heads sideways. </p><p>“Is it...a bear?” She asks.</p><p>“I think it’s a mouse.” Toji says. </p><p>“Panda.” Megumi says.</p><p>I look over at Yuji. “And what about you?” I ask him. He pulls his shirt up too. Again, all of our heads go sideways trying to puzzle it out.</p><p>“A...gorilla head?” Nanami questions.</p><p>“Panda too.” Yuji says. </p><p>“No more markers, Yuji. Last time we had to repaint your room, now this. Apologize to Megumi’s parents.” </p><p>He looks at them bashfully.</p><p>“Sorry Goomi’s.” </p><p>They both crack a smile. “We’re not upset. It’s fine, they’re kids! I’d be more surprised if it didn’t happen.” Mrs. Fushiguro says. </p><p>Nanami sighs. It’s going to be a battle to bathe Yuji later. </p><p>We feed the kids and then say our goodbyes. We stand at the door, Yuji in my arms. “Bye Goomi’s!” He says, waving. He means all of the Fushiguro’s.</p><p>“Yuji, can you say “Fushiguro”?” Nanami asks.</p><p>“Fishgulow.”</p><p>“We’ll work on it.” Nanami says. </p><p>They wave goodbye to us as well and head next door. Nanami shuts the door.</p><p>Yuji leans against me. “Mama?”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“That was fun.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Under a Hunter’s Moon: Geto NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A request for: @C77456)</p><p>October's full moon fills the night sky. I'm snapped from a dream of deep, dark forests with trees who's branches canopy toward the heavens. I dreamed I was running barefoot from nameless shadows.</p><p>I look out of the window at the sky and take long, even breaths to calm my beating heart. It doesn't feel like enough. I sit up and reach for a silk robe, tying it around myself as I stand. I take a glance at the bed where Suguru is sound asleep. A lingering glance becomes a stare as I study the planes of his face. I softly exhale when I feel the rush of warmth hit my chest. I wonder how anything could be so divine.</p><p>The cool night air whips the gauzy curtains around me. I step out onto the large balcony of the mansion Suguru has rented for his family. The house is quiet, I'm probably the only one still awake. I pull my robe tighter around me to protect against the chill. It's too thin, it doesn't help.</p><p>"What are you doing out here? It's getting cold. Come back to bed." Suguru is awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he also steps onto the balcony. </p><p>"I didn't mean to wake you. I just slept fitfully." </p><p>"Something on your mind?" He asks. His hands rub up and down my arms to warm me. He presses a light kiss to my forehead. </p><p>"I don't think so. I just can't sleep." My arms are crossed over my chest, still holding the fabric tightly against myself.</p><p>Suguru pulls me into his arms and wraps them around me, enveloping me in warmth. </p><p>"Why don't you come to bed?" He softly asks.</p><p>"My legs don't work. Carry me." I joke.</p><p>He laughs. "They seem to work fine." </p><p>I shake my head. "They don't. My knees are weak." </p><p>He smiles down at me. "Traitorous things. How will we teach them a lesson?" </p><p>"Hmm...you tell me. You're the idea man." </p><p>His smile widens. "Is that right?" </p><p>I nod. "It was your idea to fall in love." </p><p>He traces a small path down my cheek with his index finger. He follows it with his eyes.</p><p>"I don't think anyone plans that."</p><p>I close my eyes against his touch. When I open them again, he's looking at me intently. </p><p>"I certainly didn't plan to." I say. </p><p>"No, neither did I." His lips brush against mine tenderly. It's a gentle kiss but it lights every nerve ending on fire inside of me. I press against him further to keep the kiss going. </p><p>When we pull apart, Suguru is slightly out of breath. </p><p>"Come to bed." He says in a ragged whisper. This time I agree and follow him inside. </p><p>He doesn't bother to slide the door shut behind him.</p><p>"Why don't we close that? It's going to get cold." I say. The curtains continue to dance in the breeze. I slide into bed, underneath covers that still hold his body heat. </p><p>"You'll be warm." He assures me.</p><p>Suguru climbs onto the bed and hovers over me, ripping the covers away. </p><p>"What's that about? I told you I'm going to get cold." I scold him. </p><p>He eases himself onto a forearm, parting my legs with a knee. His other hand moves to my waist, pulling me into him. He brings his mouth to just below my ear.</p><p>"Didn't I say you'd be warm?" He asks quietly. His voice is low and I feel the deep intonations of his words in the pit of my stomach, coiling hotly. I feel his canines graze the lobe of my ear and a small shiver tingles through me. He kisses the edge of my jaw and trails his lips down my neck. I feel my gaze roam back to the night sky, not fixing on any particular point. The lust hitting my blood inches to my brain. </p><p>Suguru's face is in front of mine again and my vision diverts back to him. </p><p>"Where did you go?" He asks.</p><p>I smile. "I'm right here." I bring my index finger under his chin to coax him closer. He leans in and brings his lips to mine. Again, the coils tightly wind. His hair falls over his shoulders and my hands instinctively go into it. They roam down the nape of his neck, his shoulders, his arms, and back up. My nails trace repeated paths until I feel goosebumps on his skin. I feel him shiver. </p><p>His lips part from mine for air.</p><p>"No, don't." </p><p>"Don't what?" He asks. We're both breathless.</p><p>"Don't stop kissing me." I say against his mouth. I can feel his smile before he resumes where he left off. My brain has already fogged again and I throb with a primal need. My body starts to move against his and he responds. My hands travel the expanse of his shirtless back. His hands slide up my satin nightdress that matches my robe. My skin warms under his hands. </p><p>He breaks the kiss again. "I want this off of you." </p><p>I move to accommodate his request and he graciously helps slip off my night clothes. We're kneeling on both knees in front of each other on the bed. Suguru's eyes hungrily take in everything. </p><p>"What do you want now?" I ask. </p><p>"'Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle toward my hand?'"</p><p>I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers. "Only you could quote Shakespeare in bed and make it sound sexy. Anyway, I know what you're trying to say. Just pick." </p><p>He laughs. "Turn around."</p><p>I turn around and feel one of his hands on my back, gently pushing me into a downward position, the other holding my hips in place. I hear movement behind me and turn my head enough to see his dark sweatpants that he'd fallen asleep in earlier being discarded over the edge of the bed. </p><p>Suguru takes his fingertips and lightly runs them down the small of my back, and over my behind. It tickles and I can't keep still. His large hands strongly caress the length of my thighs and come back up. He's not in a rush and I'm enjoying all of his touches. He leans forward to nip at the spot between my shoulder blades. His hair swings forward as well to tickle my bare skin. I can feel the full length of him from behind. I push back against him and he quietly moans. </p><p>He seems to change his mind about the position and eases me more flush against the bed. He lifts one of my legs so it's bent at the knee, still pressed to the bed. He reaches down to slide a finger inside me from behind, slowly easing it in to the knuckle. A sigh escapes me at the blissful sensation. He slowly repeats the motion over and over again, turning his finger over, changing the sensation but not diminishing it. He adds another finger and my hips move to meet his motions. He kisses a shoulder blade and I grip the sheets in anticipation. I want to be full of him now, but I also don’t want the warm waves of pleasure flooding me to stop anytime soon. </p><p>Suguru’s fingers withdraw and I try to catch my breath. He takes his shaft in one hand, sliding it up and down my folds.</p><p>“I think you’re ready for me. What do you think?” He asks.</p><p>“I think I want to be fucked into the bed.” I say into my pillow. </p><p>He chuckles and slides himself into me. “I think I can do that.” </p><p>I moan as he continues to ease his length all the way in. “You think you can?”</p><p>I feel his warm breath against my ear. “I know I can.” He stops when he’s all the way in, pausing to let me get more comfortable. He pulls out and eases back in, building a steady rhythm that’s slow at first and then gradually picks up speed. One of his hands ghosts over mine, fingers lacing with my own. I squeeze his fingers at a particularly harsh thrust.</p><p>My face is buried in the pillow, moans and sighs disappearing into it. Suguru’s fingernails dig into the skin of my hips with his free hand. He pulls my hips back to meet every thrust. The bed frame creaks and the headboard knocks against the wall. No one stays in the room next to us anyway, but that doesn’t mean no one hears. I just hope we don’t wake anyone up. He unlaces his fingers from mine to bring the hand down in a slap on my ass. I yelp at the unexpected sting. </p><p>“Was that too rough?” He asks between breaths.</p><p>I laugh, “no. It wasn’t rough enough.” </p><p>He does it again. </p><p>“That’s a little bit better.” I look at him over my shoulder with a mischievous grin. </p><p>“If you look at me like that, I’ll cum right now.” He smirks back at me. </p><p>“Oh, no, can’t have that.” I tease, wiggling my ass under him. I feel his hips stutter for a second. I look back at him again. “You’re really going to.” </p><p>“I’m trying not to!” His grip on my hips tighten. </p><p>I turn my face again so he doesn’t see me smile. I feel him lift my hips so my butt is in the air and he slams into me harder than before. It’s harder for me to try to be quiet now. </p><p>His fingers travel between my legs, looking for the bundle of nerves that’ll stimulate me into oblivion. When he finds it, my knees buckle slightly. </p><p>“How’s that feel?” He asks.</p><p>My hand covers his, leading the way. “Amazing.” I sigh. His fingers quicken until the pressure uncaps like a released valve and I whimper under him. I ride out every wave, clenching around him. </p><p>“Look at me.” He says.</p><p>I turn my head to look at him. His pupils are blown with lust, as mine probably are. He pulls out abruptly, but not to finish like I think he’s going to. He turns me over and plunges inside again. My body welcomes him. I move a strand of hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. He leans down to kiss me deeply and my legs squeeze against him. He’s in as deep as he can go again. He breaks the kiss to whisper that he loves me. It pushes me toward the edge of another orgasm. I whisper it back and start to rub circles into my clit again. This time I do cum again.</p><p>Suguru pulls out again. When he pulls out this time, his warm seed hits my stomach as he breaths hard, eyes shutting. He rolls off to lay beside me. We both pant. </p><p>“It’s too warm. I’m glad the door is open.” I say. </p><p>He laughs and covers his eyes with his arm. I clean up with whatever I can find that’s nearby and we both fall into a blissful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Strawberry Summer; Good Things Happen In 3’s: Geto x Gojo x Reader NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Adult Geto and Gojo! And reader! This is VERY NSFW so read at your own risk.)</p><p> </p><p>Thick as thieves. The two were inseparable. I knew this before I said yes to the first date with Suguru. Gojo was always around and today wouldn't be different. </p><p>The summer festival was rolling around as it does every year, and Suguru had worked up the nerve to ask me to go with him. </p><p>"I'm surprised it took you so long to ask." I laugh.</p><p>He blushes slightly. "Well, I wasn't sure you'd say yes." He rubs the back of his neck with a hand.</p><p>I take in his embarrassed look for a second.</p><p>"You're so cute when you're flustered. Of course I'd say yes." </p><p>His cheeks turn a deeper shade of red and his eyes widen. I step closer into him to softly press my lips to his, it's just a breath of a moment really. Within a second Gojo is throwing open the door.</p><p>"Summer festivaaal! Ah? Oh, you're both still here. Are we going, Suguru?" He asks with a lopsided grin.</p><p>"Well, actually—" he starts. I have a feeling it's going to be uncomfortable so I say it for him.</p><p>"Suguru asked me to go. We're going together." I finish. </p><p>He turns to Suguru. "Huh? I thought you were going to ask if all three of us could go! Are you being selfish?" </p><p>"Well I kind of wanted it to be a date." Suguru says. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You two have fun then~!" He leaves the room. That seemed too easy.</p><p>After a pause, I ask, "he's going to be there, isn't he?" </p><p>"Yeah, there's no doubt." </p><p> </p><p>The morning of the festival arrives, so I take my time getting ready. I want to look my best today. I find the day flying by and soon it's early evening. I head to the meeting spot.</p><p>Suguru is there waiting already. He holds his hand out to me and I accept. He compliments me on my choice of yukata, and we head toward the stalls. </p><p>The area is packed with both vendors and customers alike. The air smells sweet from the fried cakes. We pass by and I see there's actually a lot of good food this year. </p><p>"Are you hungry?" Suguru asks. </p><p>"I wasn't before, but it's impossible to not be hungry now." I answer. My stomach is letting me know what it thinks of all this good looking stuff. </p><p>He laughs and pays for something for us to share. </p><p>"Oh, Suguru! Let's feed each other!" Someone says in a falsetto from behind us. </p><p>"Well that was a fun five minutes." I say. </p><p>Suguru sighs, turning around. "Satoru, I told you that this was a date."</p><p>Gojo puts his hands up. "I heard you. I just happened to be at the same place at the same time." </p><p>"You definitely mean looking for us." </p><p>"No way." Gojo unwraps a sucker and sticks it in his mouth. </p><p>Suguru hands me the small tray, clearly ready to lay into Gojo. </p><p>"You know what? It's fine. We're all here, let's just...walk around. Or something." I offer. I'm not enthused but I really don't want to see them fight. </p><p>Gojo pulls the sucker from his mouth. "That's the spirit!" He cheers. </p><p>"Are you sure about this? We can go, you don't have to put up with him." Suguru says, pointing a thumb toward Gojo who responds by sticking his tongue out.</p><p>I smile. "It's fine. I know it's a package deal." </p><p>Suguru looks like he's about to say something to dispute it. From behind him I can hear a "hehehe" from Gojo. Suguru's brows furrow. I wonder how long the peace will last.</p><p>We play a few games and then decide to head somewhere for a proper meal. After that, we all head to Suguru's place. </p><p>We watch some old comedy show on tv, and the mood lightens considerably. I can feel the dark cloud over Suguru start to disappear. </p><p>The fabric of my yukata has started to get itchy so I ask Suguru if he has anything I can change into. He says he does and leads me to his room. He shuts the door behind us.</p><p>He hands me a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants that are a little too long for me. He changes clothes too, leaving his hair down. </p><p>"I like when you leave it down." I tell him. I reach over with both hands to mess it up a little, making him laugh, which makes me laugh too. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer. </p><p>Suguru's lips quietly find mine, and my body relaxes into his. My arms go around his neck. </p><p>"This is what I've wanted to do all night." He tells me.</p><p>"So do it now." </p><p>His tongue enters my mouth and teases my own tongue before withdrawing. He nips at my lower lip. </p><p>"Mm, you know I'm a sucker for that." I smirk at him.</p><p>He smirks back. "I do know." He takes my hands and twines his fingers through mine. He gives me one more soft kiss.</p><p>"Guess we should probably get back out there. He's gonna sulk." I say.</p><p>Suguru sighs, his expression regretful. "Yeah. You go ahead, I'm going to use the bathroom." </p><p>We unlace fingers and I head back into the living room. I sit down beside Gojo and glance over at him. His expression is neutral. He has a stash of candies of Suguru's, a few of which Suguru has collected into a bowl on the table so it isn't scattered around in random places. Gojo selects a strawberry flavored sucker, unwraps it and pops it into his mouth.</p><p>Gojo looks over at me. "You wanna try it?" </p><p>I hadn't meant to still be looking at him. </p><p>"Uh...not really." I say. </p><p>He pulls the candy from between his lips and holds it out to me anyway. My hand hesitantly comes up to take it. My fingers brush Gojo's. His eyes become slightly hooded. His lips part and he slides the candy into my mouth. </p><p>My tastebuds are full of artificial strawberry flavoring. The sweetness is almost overpowering. Gojo's eyes stay locked on mine the entire time. He slowly pulls the stem away and takes the candy out of my mouth. My hand falls away from his and he inserts the candy back into his own mouth. </p><p>The door to the bedroom opens and Suguru walks back into the room. </p><p>"Oh, did the show finish already?" He sits down on the other side of me.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I guess it did." I say. </p><p>Suguru puts his arm around me. "Something wrong?" He asks.</p><p>"Nothing." I lean into him to lay my head on his shoulder. But, out of the corner of my eye, I look at Gojo. He doesn't look at either of us. </p><p>I sit back up. "I'm getting thirsty. I'm going to grab some water." </p><p>"I'll get it." Suguru stands up. "Want anything, Satoru?" He pauses in front of Gojo. </p><p>"No. I'm getting bored." Gojo says. He looks up at Suguru, meeting his eyes this time. "What's something we all could do?" </p><p>Suguru looks to me for a suggestion, but I don't have one. Gojo looks over at me too, before looking back at Suguru. His brow raises. Something dawns on Suguru.</p><p>"No. That's too far." He says. His face becomes stern, brows knitted together, mouth forming a tight line. </p><p>"Don't we share everything?" Gojo asks. The question hangs heavily in the air. Gojo is looking up at Suguru through his downy lashes. Lashes so thick it would make a doe jealous. They blink once, twice. "We've traveled so often together that we've even shared baths. Remember?" </p><p>My eyes are glued to Gojo. I'm having a hard time looking at Suguru as I process new information. </p><p>"We've never—" Suguru starts.</p><p>"No, I know. But you've wanted to." Gojo continues. Suguru doesn't answer. Gojo returns my look. "What about you? What do you want?" At this, Suguru's eyes fix on me too, waiting for my answer. I finally look at him.</p><p>"I...I don't know." I say.</p><p>Gojo reaches out, brushing his fingertips across the back of my hand. He leans closer, and my attention diverts to the intensity in his eyes. "There's no wrong answer." He says. </p><p>My focus shifts back to Suguru. He's looking at both of us, just as intently. He walks over to us, finally.</p><p>"Suguru?" I say.</p><p>"Don't worry," Gojo says as Suguru's hand lands on his shoulder. His eyes never waver from mine. "We'll take good care of you." </p><p>Suguru's other hand reaches out, palm up for me to place mine in his. So I do, and he pulls me up. One of his hands caresses the side of my face, the other is on my waist. </p><p>"Do you want to do this?" I ask him.</p><p>"Only if you want to. It's completely your choice." </p><p>I look back to Gojo, who is twiddling the stem of the sucker idly between his fingers. His eyes are locked onto us, feigning indifference. But I can feel the heat of his gaze. </p><p>I mull over the options for a second. </p><p>"Okay." I say. </p><p>Suguru's eyes widen. "Okay?" He repeats.</p><p>"Yeah. If you're okay with it. Then...yeah." </p><p>Gojo stands up and slides the sucker into Suguru's mouth. He pulls it out and replaces it with his lips. When the kiss breaks, Gojo gently turns Suguru's fade toward me. Suguru leans forward to kiss me and I let him. </p><p>Gojo slides behind me. His lips go to my neck and kiss up to my jaw. His hands glide underneath my loose shirt, and up my sides until the stop over the cups of my bra. He massages them through the fabric. I lean into his touch. There's too much space in between our bodies so Gojo fixes that by rolling his hips into me from behind. Suguru watches. </p><p>I pull up the shirt to get it out of the way. Gojo pulls the cups down, exposing me. But his hands quickly cover where the fabric had been as he resumes his play. I can feel him getting hard. He looks at Suguru from over my shoulder. He slides one hand down slowly, until it disappears under the waist band of my sweats. It goes down into my panties and his fingers tease me. I gasp and my hips instinctively move. He moves his hips too. </p><p>Gojo slides two long fingers into me. He crooks them and moves them in and out. He rubs circles into my clit with his thumb and I ride his fingers. Gojo's eyes never leave Suguru's.</p><p>"Well? Do you just want to watch?" Gojo asks. </p><p>Suguru reaches out and grabs a handful of Gojo's hair. Gojo's head tilts back in Suguru's grasp. His mouth forms an O of surprise and a small amount of pain. Suguru spits in his mouth. He pulls Gojo's hand out of my pants and replaces it with his own. His fingers dip into me and the sensation is different. Suguru is gentle and his fingers are thicker. </p><p>He takes my hand and places it on Gojo's hard bulge. Gojo quietly moans against the touch. I palm it through his pants. My other hand goes to Suguru. I reach into his boxers and idly think he must have recently shaved because he's extra smooth. I slowly pump him until I feel him start to stiffen.</p><p>Suguru's hand leaves my pants, and he moves my hand away. </p><p>"Let's go to the bedroom." He says.</p><p>We all head to his room, Gojo's sucker lies forgotten on the floor. Once the door shuts behind us, the clothes begin to come off. Gojo slides my shirt off while Suguru unclasps my bra. I pull Suguru's shirt off, Suguru takes off Gojo's shirt. We all strip out of our pants and leave all of our clothes in a heap in the floor. </p><p>Gojo's hands go to my waist, turning me to face him. His lips descend on mine and for a second, it feels wrong. I should only be kissing Suguru, but then I remember. I kiss him back and let his tongue explore my mouth. I can still taste his candy. His kisses are sweet.</p><p>Suguru in the meantime caresses different areas of my body with strong hands and a soft touch. One of his hands tentatively reaches out to skim along Gojo's torso. Gojo's hand meets it and guides it to his eager hard on. Suguru's hand travels the length of him, up and then back down. A bead of precum leaks out and he spreads it down Gojo's shaft, sure to get it nice and slick. By this point Gojo's lips have parted from mine.</p><p> Gojo's eyes close at the touch. His lashes flutter briefly. I have the idle thought that an angel shouldn't look so sinful. I reach for Suguru to do to him what he's doing to Gojo. He's already hard and erect too. I take Gojo's hand and place it on Suguru's shaft, letting him take over. The look that passes between them is one of lust and longing. I get the impression it's something they both wanted to do for a long time but would never act on. Not on their own. I feel like I'm intruding on something that was already meant to be. </p><p>They both look at me and any feeling I had of being out of place is gone. I want them both. Suguru lifts me and carries me to the bed, laying me gently down with my legs over the side. He gets on his knees between my legs and kisses inside each thigh. His kisses climb higher and higher until his mouth reaches my entrance. His tongue teases the folds, it laps up, it swishes down, and then it slides inside. I feel beautiful heat light me up. </p><p>I reach for Gojo and he climbs onto the bed to kneel near me. </p><p>"Come closer." I say. </p><p>He inches toward me and I wrap my hand around his shaft. He's close enough that I can take him in my mouth, so I do. He moans hotly and his head tips back. I stroke and suck, letting the salty precum hit my tongue. He gets slick fast. I remove my mouth with a pop and reach to lightly caress his balls. He gives a soft "mm" in response, reaching a hand down to roll one of my nipples between his fingers. I look down at Suguru and see he's stroking himself while he continues to eat me out. His eyes slowly open and meet mine and I mentally will myself not to cum yet. </p><p>When he stops, he wipes at his mouth with his thumb. He stands up and leans over me, leaning down to kiss me and let me taste myself. I can feel his length brush against me and it makes me throb for him. I spread my legs a little more.</p><p>Suguru takes that as his cue and eases himself inside of me. It feels like everything I've ever wanted. I arch into him. One hand is beside my face, palm flat to the bed to steady himself. He brings the thumb of his hand to my forehead and caresses it while he moves his hips in circles. </p><p>I look over to see Gojo watching, slowly stroking himself. I reach out to him again. Suguru adjusts his position to allow Gojo room. But when I get the head in my mouth, Suguru starts to thrust harder. Gojo's cock hits the back of my throat suddenly and I slightly gag. </p><p>"You okay? I didn't mean to do that." Suguru says. His voice has gone husky. </p><p>"Mhmm" is about all I can say with Gojo's shaft still between my lips. </p><p>Gojo pulls it out.</p><p>"Why don't we switch?" He asks Suguru. He agrees and they swap places. Now Gojo is inside of me. His hands grip my thighs before settling on my hips. </p><p>"Oh...That's so nice." He plunges deeper, sighing as he sinks into me. His right hand moves down to find my clit. I feel a frisson of pleasure and my legs wrap around his waist. </p><p>I tell him I want it harder and he slams his hips into me. </p><p>"Satoru." Suguru interrupts. "Flip her over." </p><p>Gojo pulls out and I turn into all fours. Suguru repositions himself on the bed so I can lean down and pick up where I left off. I swirl my tongue around his tip, and down the head. My hand forms a tight circle that I slide down followed closely by my mouth. Gojo continues to pound into me from behind. Suguru moves the hair out of my face. </p><p>Suguru gets off the bed and walks up behind Gojo. He caresses his body gently, reverently. He rubs Gojo's back, stopping at his ass and running his fingertips up and down. He slips a finger in. Gojo moans and his movements pause. Suguru starts to slowly move his finger in and out. Gojo grunts.</p><p>"Do you have any lube?" He asks Suguru. </p><p>Suguru withdraws his finger to go check his dresser for the lube he keeps in a drawer. He puts a copious amount onto a couple of fingers and sets the tube down on the bedside table. He re-inserts the finger and sets to work on stretching Gojo's hole. After a couple of minutes, he adds another finger. </p><p>"Is this okay?" Suguru asks him.</p><p>"It's better than I thought, that's for sure." Gojo answers. </p><p>Suguru slips in a third finger, stretching Gojo out further. Gojo begins to move against his fingers. Suguru pulls them out once more. Gojo pants above me. </p><p>Suguru lubes his throbbing cock this time and lines it up with Gojo. Gojo goes very still above me and shuts his eyes.</p><p>"Relax." Suguru says. I rub Gojo's arms and redirected his gaze back to me. He's still buried deep inside of me, so I reach between us and softly stroke the base of his shaft. His eyes flutter closed and a breath escapes him. </p><p>"Keep your eyes on me." I say. </p><p>His eyes open slowly and focus on me with passionate intensity.</p><p>Suguru enters him. Gojo grimaces slightly, the feeling very foreign to him. But it's not unpleasant. Suguru goes slow because it's new for both of them. When Gojo gives him the green light to start moving, he does. And when he does, Gojo starts to fuck me again too. </p><p>We're all breathing heavily. Suguru reaches down past Gojo, and I reach for him too. He laces his fingers through mine and holds my hand while he rides his best friend. </p><p>Gojo enjoys it so much, he nearly finishes inside of me. He gives Suguru a warning, and Suguru pulls out. </p><p>We switch positions. Suguru sits on the edge of the bed and Gojo gets on his knees in front of him. He does his best to take as much of Suguru's length into his mouth as he can, but he underestimates the girth. Suguru is thick. </p><p>Suguru's hands thread into Gojo's hair. He takes handfuls of it and pulls, but he's not harsh. Just enough to have Gojo moaning around his cock. Suguru's hips thrust up to meet Gojo's warm mouth. The slurping getting sloppier, Suguru's shaft getting more slippery the more it's covered with saliva. I'm on the bed, rubbing myself while I watch. </p><p>Suguru lays back against the bed, his chest slightly heaving as he brings Gojo's head down onto his base, over and over. Suguru's hips move faster and he face fucks Gojo until he almost cums in his mouth. He has to quickly push Gojo off and catch his breath. When he's confident he isn't going to immediately blow his load, he tells me to come sit on his face. To Gojo, he tells him to sit on his cock. </p><p>I gasp when I feel Suguru's tongue suck my clit. My head hangs back, almost parallel with Gojo's. Gojo turns his head and kisses me, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Suguru gives my thigh a couple smacks, signaling for me to get off. </p><p>"I need to be inside of you right now." He says. </p><p>Gojo gets off of him and I get on. I feel Gojo slide up behind me. I reposition myself and he eases himself in as well. Now they're both inside. It's almost too much. It feels so good to be so full. I claw at Suguru's chest leaving long, red, angry looking marks. I feel them both slightly twitch inside of me as they moan and pant. We're all relatively close by now. </p><p>Gojo is the first to cum. He pulls out abruptly, grunting and stroking himself quick and hard until his warm cum hits my back. </p><p>He reaches down between Suguru and me to rub circles into my clit until I'm overstimulated and I cum on Suguru's cock. </p><p>Suguru stands up and tells Gojo and I to get on our knees. He has me jerk him off until he cums on my chest, my face, and Gojo's face too. When he's through, he sits on the edge of the bed. </p><p>A look passes between all of us. We're all sort of wondering, okay, what now? But no one wants to say it.</p><p>"Why don't we take a shower?" I suggest.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a good idea." Gojo says.</p><p>"Probably should." Suguru says at the same time. </p><p>We shower and fall into Suguru's bed, not bothering to put clothes back on. I lay between them. We all lazily caress and kiss one another until we fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Date: Nanami NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Nanami request! This is for: @Avada_Kadvra I hope this was along the lines you were thinking 🥺)</p><p> </p><p>I tap my nails on the surface of the table. We had agreed that if I arrived first, I'd grab us a table. It's a balmy night and the stars are out, so the table I secured for us is outside. Nanami isn't late, I'm just impatient. Thus, the nail tapping. </p><p>One elbow is propped up on the table, my head is resting in my hand as I watch lovers pass by on the street, holding hands.</p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you weren't waiting long." A smooth voice says.</p><p>I turn my head to see Nanami walking to the other side of the small two person table. </p><p>"No, you're just on time. I was a little early since I work in this area." I say. </p><p>He takes his seat. A small smile flickers across his lips. "I remember." </p><p>My heart skips a beat and I don't have anything intelligible to say for a moment. </p><p>"Did you work today?" He asks.</p><p>It feels so normal, so natural. </p><p>"Yes, but not for very long. We were over staffed." </p><p>Our waiter comes to the table to deliver our menus. He takes our drink order and leaves. </p><p>Nanami makes a hmm as he looks over his menu. "We have the opposite problem at my job."</p><p>"Always understaffed?" I ask.</p><p>"Dangerously." </p><p>It dawns on me that I should also be looking over the menu. I have too many butterflies in my stomach to be very hungry, but it's been quite a few hours since I've eaten. I have to pick something. I find an appetizer and decide to go with that. </p><p>Our waiter returns with our drinks and takes our orders. We hand him our menus and he departs again. </p><p>I take a small sip of the alcoholic drink I ordered. Normally not something I would have chosen on a first date, but I could use the liquid courage. I can smell the drink before I taste it. It's sweet but strong. I wonder if Nanami is the same way. I feel that he is.</p><p>Nanami has ordered a beer. Nothing fancy. No frills. I find that I like that about him. I find that there are already a few things I like about him. </p><p>The butterflies in my stomach flap their wings nervously, so I take another drink to quiet them. </p><p>"I don't remember if you mentioned having been here before. Have you?" I ask to make conversation. </p><p>He shakes his head. "I'm not in this part of town much. Unless it's for work." He's removed his tight glasses and I can see his eyes clearly now. Eyes that seem to see into me, too. There's a pause while we study each other.</p><p>I hear him clear his throat and take another drink of his beer. </p><p>"It's a lovely evening." He comments. He looks at the condensation building on his glass, dripping slowly down onto the cocktail napkin. I haven't spoken, so he looks back up at me. </p><p>"Oh! Yes, it is." I nod. I almost forgot I should say something. I look away, I'm trying not to stare. I'm intrigued and I want to know more about him. I'm caught up in all his small movements. From the moment we met at the perfume shop, I thought he seemed so strong and sure. He still seems that way. </p><p>He moves the face of his watch with his opposite hand, glancing at the time.</p><p>"I'm sorry, if you have somewhere to be, we can pick this up another night. I'm sure it was short notice for you. Your friend did sort of push you into it." I say.</p><p>Nanami raises his brows. "That's not it. The face cracked on the watch I usually wear, so I dropped it off to be repaired earlier. The band of this watch is irritating. I guess I've been moving it around all evening." He unclasps the band, and puts the watch in his pocket.</p><p>I look at his wrist where the watch sat. There's a small rash like something has rubbed the skin excessively. I reach out impulsively to touch his wrist.</p><p>"It looks painful." I say. My fingertips brush over the spot.</p><p>"A minor nuisance." Nanami's voice has gone quiet. I look up at him. Everything else seems to blur into the background. There are no night sounds from the cicadas, no headlights from passing cars. There's just us. </p><p>The ice in my glass clinks, pulling me back into reality. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that without permission." I apologize. How weird of me to just touch him. He's got to think so, too, I'm sure.</p><p>Surprise falls onto his features instead. "Oh, no, that's all right." </p><p>My hand is already pulling away. For a split second I think I see his fingers curl, as if trying to catch my hand before it withdraws. But it's just a second. His hand pulls away too.</p><p>I take a sip of my drink just for something to do.</p><p>At this point, the waiter thankfully returns with our food. Conversation flows a little easier and we both seem to loosen up a bit. I find that he's actually quite funny and enjoys talking about his students (even though he emphasizes that he is not a teacher), and has shockingly good taste in music. </p><p>"That's what you use to mix it with? That's why it turns out so diluted. You should be doing it this way for the best result..." He says. The conversation has turned to mixed drinks, of which he has a lot of knowledge. He gives me the proper recipe. </p><p>"Oh! I see. That does seem like it would make the most sense. I'll try it that way next time." </p><p>The waiter has long since cleared our table, but we've stayed for more drinks. </p><p>I look out at the buildings starting to close up shop for the night.</p><p>"Hmm...I suppose I could just try it tonight. I have nothing else to do." I muse out loud. I look back over at Nanami. "You wouldn't mind showing me how it's done, would you? Or is it too late?" I smile.</p><p>Nanami looks into his glass, swirling the amber liquid around idly. </p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea. We've both been drinking. We shouldn't make decisions we'll regret." </p><p>For some reason, that makes me laugh.</p><p>"I don't regret a thing I've ever done. You only get one chance to live. I'm going to have fun with it." I say. I reach for my purse. "I can pay my half." </p><p>"No, please. Allow me." He pulls out his wallet and pays the bill. </p><p>We stand to leave. He walks me to the edge of the sidewalk. It seems we would be walking in opposite directions to go home. </p><p>"My colleague may have set this up, but I had a good time." He says.</p><p>"I did too." I notice he didn't say "friend". I shuffle my feet. "Well...good night. Thanks for dinner." I say. I smile and turn to go. I'm not sure what else to say and he's already turned down my offer from a little while ago.</p><p>"I should at least make sure you make it home safely." He says.</p><p>"It's not very convenient for you, is it? We've both been drinking so we'd need to call a car. And then it would have to take you home from my house...seems like a lot."</p><p>"Or we could walk." He suggests.</p><p>"That's true, I live pretty close." </p><p>"But you've never been to this restaurant?" He asks.</p><p>"I don't have a lot of free time." I shrug.</p><p>He accepts this without further questions. </p><p>Within 20 minutes we've reached my apartment, and we're somewhat sobered up. He walks me up to my door. I start to say good night once again. Nanami hesitates.</p><p>"I could come in for one drink. If that's still all right." He says.</p><p>I let us in, careful to be quiet. Not because of any nosey roommates, but out of respect for my elderly neighbors.  </p><p>"There's no one here." I tell him. I flip on a light. "I just didn't want to wake the neighbors. They're very nice." </p><p>"I understand." He says. </p><p>I show him to the kitchen, flipping on another switch for that light as well. I show him what I have for drinks, and what I have for mixing. He shows me the proper way to make the drink we talked about earlier. He hands me a small glass. He leans against the sink counter, glass in his own hand. I lean against the small island. </p><p>I bring the short glass to my lips and take a drink.</p><p>"That's much better than how I've been making it." I tell him. </p><p>He takes a drink from his own glass, smiling slightly. "Glad you like it." </p><p>The butterflies in my stomach are back in full force. I have to take another drink. </p><p>"Do you want to sit down?" I ask. The thought just hits me. We're kind of just standing in my kitchen.</p><p>"Sure." Nanami doesn't seem bothered either way. I lead him over to the couch. We chat for a while longer. I mention a recipe off hand that I've been meaning to try and he looks surprised. </p><p>"I've only tried that myself once. It ended in disaster." He says.</p><p>"You cook too?" I ask.</p><p>"I do. I enjoy it." </p><p>That's something I didn't anticipate and I'm ten times more attracted to him now. </p><p>He looks out of the window like he's considering something.</p><p>"I could try to make it again. I feel better prepared this time."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" I say. I take another drink.</p><p>"It does taste better when you have someone to share it with. Maybe you can join me." He says it off hand before taking another drink. He's not even looking at me when he says it. But my insides are doing somersaults. </p><p>"That would be nice." I manage to say somehow. I'm unsure of where to go from here. </p><p>Nanami turns to look at me now. </p><p>"It would be nice." </p><p>Again, time seems to stop as we study each other. He skims his finger across the underside of my jaw, almost hesitantly. My breath hitches in my throat. </p><p>"I hope you won't think I'm too forward." He says.</p><p>"Not at all. I'm the one who invited you here." My words come out as a breath, almost a purr. He nods his head, agreeing with me. Or nodding to himself, I'm not sure which and my thoughts begin to swim.</p><p>His lips slowly come down onto mine. His kiss is so soft, so careful. I can barely breathe. He breaks the kiss.</p><p>"I've been thinking of doing that for most of the night." He says.</p><p>"Only once?" I ask. It just slips out.</p><p>Nanami smiles. "Maybe more than once." </p><p>I smile back. There's a warm feeling in my chest that's probably from the alcohol, and definitely also from being here now, with him. </p><p>"Would it be wrong of me?" He asks. "In our current states. Would this be wrong?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>He sets his glass down on a coaster, taking my glass and doing the same. This time when he kisses me, nothing is held back. His hands cup my face, and my hands reach for him too. He moves closer and I lean back on the couch, pulling him with me. I move underneath him and his hand goes to my thigh, where it rests against him, cradling him into me. He pulls it tighter against himself. When his hand runs back down, I shudder under the touch. His hand goes underneath my skirt. My skin is already yearning for the touch. </p><p>His fingers rub back and forth over the thin lace of my underwear. He teases me through the fabric. My breathing becomes a little heavier. He watches me closely before moving the fabric to the side. He rubs his fingers down my slit, between the lips, and back up. My eyes get a little wider. He does it again, feeling the wetness grow. My thighs clench a little tighter. </p><p>Slowly, so slowly, two fingers sink into the heat. I relax into the feeling with a sigh. My eyes fluttering closed and opening again. He works his fingers in and out of me, curling them. My thoughts scatter as I can think of nothing but this pleasure. </p><p>I reach down to his pants to unbuckle his belt. My fingers are clumsy and I do a terrible job. He reaches down and unbuckles it himself. He leaves the rest for me to do. I slow down to be able to properly unbutton his pants and unzip them. I don't need to rush. I want the pleasure of him inside of me right away, but his own movements tell me he wants to take his time. So I do the same. </p><p>My hand slides down underneath the waistband of his underwear, against the firmness of his skin. He's so warm. My hand finds what it's looking for and wraps around it. He's only half hard, but stiffens in my hand. His eyes close briefly and his hips move. I stroke him inside his pants for a long minute before pulling him free. </p><p>"Right here is fine, right? Or did you want to go to the bedroom?" I ask.</p><p>"We won't make it to the bedroom." </p><p>He slides his pants down and out of the way. I open my legs a little more. When he's situated once more, he lays his weight on me, plunging deep inside of me. </p><p>My back arches a little and I reach for him, putting my hands on his back. He begins to move his hips. </p><p>"How does that feel?" He asks.</p><p>"It's perfect. Please don't stop." </p><p>He doesn't. He hits the right angle at the right time, he finds my clit like a master and toys with it. He doesn't rub enough to make me cum because he's not ready for that. He just wants me to feel good. </p><p>He repositions and puts one of my legs over his shoulder. Now he really gets serious. His thrusts are harder and deeper. I can't hold back my moans. I reach for a throw pillow and dig my nails into it. Nanami reaches for my hand and laces his fingers through mine while he fucks me senseless. </p><p>It feels so good I have to cum, I need to. I let go of the pillow and reach down to rub my clit. I don't stop until I've ridden out the wave and moaned his name. </p><p>He pulls out to finish, his chest heaving afterward. All this and our clothes never even came all the way off. </p><p>"That was great." I say. Nanami laughs.</p><p>"I have to agree." </p><p>I slide my leg off of his shoulder. </p><p>"I should go clean up. Want to come?" I ask, beginning to stand.</p><p>"Already did, but I know what you mean." He says dryly. I laugh and pull him to his feet.</p><p>He fixes his pants and follows me to the bathroom where they'll come back off anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sick: Gojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Requested by: @an1m3lov3r, sorry it took me so long to finish! Hope you enjoy it!)</p><p> </p><p>"Satoru." It comes out as a croak into the phone. I've been in bed for hours.</p><p>"You sound terrible. Are you all right?"</p><p>"No, I'm dying." </p><p>"Want me to bring soup?" </p><p>"Yes, please." I answer.</p><p>"Okay. Be there in half an hour!"</p><p>"See you in an hour." </p><p>"Hey, I won't be that late." </p><p>That makes me laugh as we hang up. And then I immediately regret it because it hurts to laugh. I whine into the empty room because it feels good to be dramatic. I'm not even sure I can get up and get a drink of water right now. Just sitting up takes so much energy. I give myself a mental pep talk that first, I'll sit up. Then, in five minutes, I'll stand up. After that, I will crawl as far as the door and then give up completely and that's where Gojo will find me. </p><p>I take a deep breath and pull myself into a sitting position. I'm not doing that badly. I really should try to get up and move around a little. Plus my throat is still dry and really sore. I need something to drink. Maybe green tea with honey. </p><p>I gingerly move my legs to the side of the bed. I slide them over the edge until my feet touch the ground. I stand up, but as soon as I bear weight on my legs, they turn to jello. I fall down. </p><p>"What the heck." I mutter to myself in my new frog voice.</p><p>I pull myself onto the bed and try again. This time I only start to slide off of the bed and I catch myself. So I sit there for a minute wondering what I've done to deserve this karmic retribution. </p><p>"Gojo, probably." I answer myself. That's definitely it. </p><p>My nose starts to run. I reach for a tissue and hold it to my nose. Even though these are the super soft tissues, I've used so many today that it's still rough against my skin. There are twin red marks under my nose. One for each nostril I've angrily wiped with these tissues. I pocket the tissue and decide to try my luck again with standing up.</p><p>This time, my legs hold me up. I open the door and head for the kitchen. I open up the fridge and grab a bottle of water. I try to remind myself to drink slowly. I can already feel the difference the cold liquid is making as it hydrates me. I definitely feel less crusty now. </p><p>I decide that tea is a good idea after all. But I'm too tired to boil water and make tea the right way. I'm gonna make it the easy way. I grab a mug, a box of green tea pods, and make sure there's water in the machine I usually reserve for coffee. Then I check my cupboards for honey. I'm surprised to see that I actually have some. I pull that out and set it on the counter.</p><p>The machine heats up and I place the mug underneath the spout. I open the top to slide in the green tea pod. I set it to brew and away it goes. It's not long before I have a steaming mug of relaxing goodness. I add in a generous amount of honey and stir vigorously. </p><p>The aroma from the cup is intoxicating. It's so nice. But, I know if I take a sip right now I'll probably burn my tastebuds off. I head back to my room to turn on the tv and get in bed. </p><p>The tea cools and I bring the mug to my lips. It's perfect. I drink about half before I fall asleep again. </p><p>Eventually, there's a knock at my door. I'm not sure how long the knocking has gone on for, I've only just now stirred from my slumber on my sickbed. </p><p>My phone starts buzzing on my nightstand and I see it's Gojo calling. I answer the phone and feel even more hoarse than before.</p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"I'm outside. Can you let me in?" He says.</p><p>"Be right there." It hurts to talk now, so I hang up. I'm about to answer the door anyway. </p><p>My head has started to ache with a slow throb. I'm more congested, throat is sore, and I feel weak. And tired. So tired. </p><p>I reach the door and unlock it, then turn the knob to open the door and let Gojo in.</p><p>"Nice shorts." He quips, whistling.</p><p>"I'm too hot for long pants." I say.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses and starts to smirk like he's gonna say something witty.</p><p>"I mean temperature wise. I'm burning up." I say before he can say anything.</p><p>"Oh. Let's get you back in bed." He ushers me to my room and tucks me under my covers. He steps out of the room for a few, seemingly long minutes. When he returns the soup has been put in a bowl and he's carrying it in on a tray. </p><p>Gojo places the tray on my lap and sets a glass of water beside me on the nightstand.</p><p>"You should go ahead and eat while it's still hot." </p><p>"Thank you." I manage to get out.</p><p>He sits beside me on the bed, hunched forward. </p><p>"What are you watching?" He asks disinterestedly.</p><p>"Oh, it's a horror movie. Here's the remote, my throat hurts too much to talk." I hand him the remote and go back to my soup.</p><p>He gives me a concerned look from the corner of his eyes before taking the remote from me. He pulls up the movie description and reads it out loud, making a face.</p><p>"You like this kinda thing? Never mind, don't answer. Rest your voice." </p><p>I roll my eyes and open my mouth anyway to tell him exactly what I think.</p><p>"It's fine that you like it. We just see a lot of unpleasant things in our line of work as it is, so I'd rather not watch it." He says, suddenly serious.</p><p>He's looking at the tv, flipping channels, but I shut my mouth and nod my head at him anyway in understanding. It hurts my heart to know exactly what he means.</p><p>Gojo pulls up the channel guide to see what's on and what's scheduled to come on next. I see an animal channel has a nature documentary on and I point at the tv. Gojo scrolls past it. I point at it with more vigor.</p><p>"Huh? Which channel are you pointing at?" He asks.</p><p>I motion for him to go back up. He toggles back up to the top of the screen. </p><p>"Uh...this one? Really? It has a pretty mature rating." He says.</p><p>I roll my eyes and motion "up" again. </p><p>"Oh. Okay good. I didn't want to watch that one either." He keeps scrolling. </p><p>I see the channel I wanted and point it out again. </p><p>"This one?" </p><p>The channel underneath it is highlighted. I point up. </p><p>"This one?" Gojo asks again. </p><p>I give a thumbs up. </p><p>"It's a documentary about the Serengeti. This is what you wanted to watch?" Gojo asks.</p><p>I nod my head excitedly. My eyes begin to sparkle as I see the animal I had most hoped to see. I hold my spoon loaded with soup but fail to bring it to my lips, absorbed in the screen. Gojo's looking at me, clearly about to ask what I'm looking so excited for before turning his attention back to the tv. </p><p>"Oh, that's why." </p><p>"The African wild dog, also called painted dog, is the largest wild canine in Africa. The wild dogs numbers continue to dwindle as there are only around less than 7,000 left in the world...." the narrator is saying. </p><p>The wild dog's round ears perk up as it looks around. The narrator goes on to say this particular dog has gotten separated from its family after a wildfire. </p><p>I feel my heart start to fall. </p><p>"We know about getting separated from loved ones too." Gojo says quietly. </p><p>I look down at my empty soup bowl and sigh, because he's right and it hurts. Gojo looks over and sees that I've finished eating. He takes the tray from me and takes it to the sink. He comes back and lays beside me in the bed, putting an arm around me. </p><p>The documentary follows some other animals before coming back to the wild dog and its search for its family. I hid my face in Gojo's shirt, I don't want to watch anymore. </p><p>"You want me to change it?" He asks.</p><p>I nod.</p><p>His long fingers caress my head. He kisses the top of my head.</p><p>"Just wait, keep watching." He says. I look over at the tv.</p><p>Out of a thicket of trees steps 6 other wild dogs. They run to each other, nipping and playing. I feel my eyes begin to water. </p><p>"See? They get a happy ending." He says.</p><p>I feel the warm tears spill over. </p><p>"If you start crying, you really won't be able to breathe. You're already congested." He says.</p><p>I nod my head, still crying. </p><p>Gojo chuckles quietly. "I'm going to grab your medicine so you can sleep." He slides off the bed. </p><p>I grab a tissue and try to blow my nose. Gojo finds my medicine and hands it to me along with the glass of water from earlier. I take the medicine and wash it down. Gojo climbs back into bed beside me. I curl into his side. Gojo puts his arm around me, holding me to him. </p><p>"We've found our family too, you know." He says.</p><p>I look at him from under increasingly heavy eyelids.</p><p>"You and me. We found each other." He says, looking down at me. My eyes start to water again. "Oh jeez." Gojo rolls his eyes. He presses my face back into his chest. I cling onto his shirt. "It's true though." He says after a moment.</p><p>"I know." I say quietly. </p><p>He pulls me more firmly into him before finding the remote and changing the channel again. He finds something lighthearted but I barely see any of it. The meds have kicked in and I'm floating on a cloud, on my way to sweet dreams. </p><p>I know I can sleep peacefully because Gojo will be there to watch over me. </p><p>(A/N: Just popping in to thank everybody for reading! Because, wow, I didn't expect anyone to really read my oneshots, let alone like them! So thank you for sending me suggestions and letting me work on these for you all. </p><p>Also, the thing about the wild dogs is true. They are endangered and facing extinction due to humans, and loss of habitat. They're really cool animals that I love a lot. I don't normally do this but, if you'd like to learn more or learn ways to get involved and help, you can check out: </p><p>Www.Painteddog.org (painted dog conservation)</p><p>Www.awf.org (African wildlife foundation, search for wildlife conservation/ African wild dog)</p><p>And again, many thanks for reading!)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Control: Naoya NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Spoilers later on. Read at your own risk.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll walk no more or less than 3 paces behind me, understood?" Naoya asks.</p><p>I hate this man. I've always hated him. Well, not always. He started out being really sweet, but once I agreed to marry him...he changed.</p><p>I roll my eyes at him.</p><p>His face flushes and contorts in anger. </p><p>"You should be honored I'm allowing you to marry into this family to begin with."</p><p>"And why is that, Naoya?" </p><p>"Because the Zenin's are the superior sorcerer family." He says this with a haughty smirk. He truly believes it.</p><p>If the invitations for the wedding weren't already sent, I'd call it off. </p><p>"You will remember this." He continues.</p><p>"We should go. We're going to be late." I say. </p><p>"Who are you to give me orders?" He says. </p><p>I sigh and he turns around to take my "orders" anyway. He walks down the corridor and I walk behind him. I don't want to make a scene in front of the guests we're about to greet for dinner. </p><p>But I do have an idea. I'm going to push his buttons until he snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner is served. Naoya is talking with the guests sitting in front of us while I pour tea. I serve the guests first, then Naoya.</p><p>I hand Naoya's cup to him, brushing his hand with my fingertips when he reaches to take it from me. I let them linger a moment longer than they need to. His eyes briefly follow my fingers as I move them away, pouring my own cup of tea. </p><p>I make a show of taking a napkin to wipe away a nonexistent spot of food, playing the attentive fiancé. I look at him lovingly and move a strand of hair out of his eyes. Maybe I'm laying it on a little thick but the guests don't know the difference. They think we're sweet. </p><p>In between courses, I let my hand fall to Naoya's thigh. I see his posture slightly change and his hands that are resting on the table, slowly ball into fists before relaxing. I see his jaw clench. I can tell he wants to grab my hand so I stop, but he doesn't want to draw attention. </p><p>My hand traces lazy circles on his leg. My expression stays pleasantly neutral. </p><p>"I do hope the next course sates my appetite. I'm still feeling a bit famished." I say.</p><p>Naoya starts to visibly sweat when my hand moves higher.</p><p>"You're still that hungry, love?" He asks. His smile is strained.</p><p>I nod slowly at him, letting my eyelids lower so I can look at him through my lashes.</p><p>"I really need to feel full." I tell him. </p><p>His face goes red at that. </p><p>"It's good to have a healthy appetite!" The wife of Naoya's guest is saying. I nod and smile pleasantly at her, in total agreement. </p><p>I move my hand up as high as I dare go before I risk getting caught. My fingers graze slowly across the fabric of his hakama. Naoya shifts his weight. He's squirming. I dig my nails in a little before lightening up my touch. I do it repeatedly. </p><p>We finally are served the final course. Not long after this, I spill my drink on the front of my kimono. </p><p>"Oh no! I think it's gone down it." I say, feigning distress. </p><p>"Oh dear! Here, let me help." The wife says. She grabs her cloth napkin and I slowly pull apart the front of my kimono, careful not to reveal too much. </p><p>She dabs at my skin with her napkin. We're pretty close to each other. If I just leaned over, I could probably press my lips to hers. Just for fun, I lean slightly forward like I'll do just that. I turn my head a little at an angle too, but I look at Naoya instead. </p><p>His eyes are on fire. He gulps and reaches for his water, taking a long sip. </p><p>"I think we've got it! Good thing it didn't ruin your beautiful kimono!" The wife laughs. Her husband clears his throat and takes a long sip of his own water.</p><p>"Yes, thank you for your quick response. I'm in your debt." I say.</p><p>She blushes. "Oh, it was really nothing. I spill things on myself all the time, so I know how it goes." She giggles.</p><p>I smile. "Nonetheless. Thank you." </p><p>Dinner ends without dessert. Naoya claims to not feel very well and bids an early good night to our guests. </p><p>He leads me to our shared room. The door closes behind us.</p><p>"What the hell was—" he starts. Before he can get very far, I grab him and pin him against the wall. He's bigger than me, he can stop me if he wants to. He doesn't. I lean up on tip toes and bring my lips onto his. I kiss him hard and deep, grinding into him for good measure. </p><p>"Tonight you're the going to be the one to do what I say." I tell him when our lips part. </p><p>His eyes widen with surprise and I expect him to be mad, but instead he smirks. His pupils are dilated with lust.</p><p>"Is that right?" He asks. His tone is as cocky as always, but it's a little breathless too. His large hand slides over my throat. He curls his fingers around my neck. </p><p>"As I recall, you're the one who likes to be dominated." He says.</p><p>I swat his hand away.</p><p>"Or maybe you always feel the need to be in charge." I say. </p><p>"Fine, fine. Play your little game." He laughs. </p><p>"Stop talking. Undress me." I turn my back to him to give him access to my obi, to untie it. We didn't dress ornately for dinner, so it's a fairly simple knot. </p><p>He has it undone in less than a minute. That's one good thing I can say about Naoya. His fingers are deft. </p><p>The kimono falls open and I slide it off my shoulders slowly. I let it fall to the ground. Now that there's less material between us, I can properly push my hips back into his. I take his hands and cover my chest with them, he kneads my breasts, and rolls my nipples between his fingers. I keep my hands over his. My breathing is a little heavier now. His chin is over my shoulder. My body is rested against his, and I can feel every labored inhale he takes. </p><p>"Aren't you going to undress me?" He murmurs huskily into my ear. </p><p>I drop his hands and step out of his arms, turning back to face him. </p><p>"No." I hold out my hand and he steps forward. I place my hand on his shoulder and push him down until he kneels in front of me. "You're going to worship me." I say. </p><p>I see the surprise clearly on his face. I grab a handful of his hair and tug. </p><p>"Don't make me wait." I say. </p><p>Now, I see it. There's the flash of anger and indignation. He's going to stand up and tell me I should be the one on my knees. But he doesn't. We stare each other down and I see the wheels turning in his head. When he presses his warm lips to my skin, I know what his game is. </p><p>Naoya kisses down my stomach, he nips a hip, he glides his tongue from the hip all the way down to my slit, leaving a light kiss there. He moves to the other hip and does the same. He rests his hands on my thighs. Finally, his tongue slips inside and he's not shy about it. Both hands go into his hair, his stupidly soft hair. His hands slide over my ass and up my back. He holds me there. </p><p>His tongue continues its exploration as his mouth moves. My hips buck a little. He finds my clit and teases it with his tongue in circles. He adds teeth and gently nibbles. I gasp in a breath. My hips jerk away, but he's still holding me in place. The pleasure is swelling and rising. My hips continue to move and I moan. I'm practically riding his face now. </p><p>He dislodges his mouth and loosens his grip on me. My hands untangle from his disheveled hair. The look he fixes on me is devious. One of his hands goes to my core and he curls two fingers into me. He sinks them in slowly, watching my face. My eyes flutter shut as I exhale. They open again with my inhale and I see him smirking below me. His fingers move faster, rougher. </p><p>Naoya's tongue finds my clit again and one of my knees begins to shake. Now I definitely know that I've figured it out. We're in a tug of war for power. He wants me to beg him to take control, to please me and conquer me until I repeat his name. But I won't crack that easily. </p><p>His mouth moves away as his fingers continue to move. He replaces his mouth with his thumb, rubbing my clit. </p><p>"I feel how wet you are for me. Imagine how it's going to feel when I'm inside of you. Want me to lay you down right now? Didn't you tell me earlier how full you wanted to feel?" </p><p>I glare at him beneath me which only makes him smile. His fingers slow down agonizingly. </p><p>"I can't wait to feel you clenched around me while I fuck you nice and deep. I'll do it slow just like this until you teeter just on the edge of your orgasm, clinging to me."</p><p>As loathe as I am to admit it, he paints a pretty good picture. He used to have a terrible habit of being selfish in bed, not caring if his partner got off or not as long as he did. It didn't take long to fix that once he realized it could be gratifying for him too. Naoya loves to be gratified. </p><p>I move his hand that holds me in place, effectively dislodging his fingers from me as well. I pull him up roughly by his collar. When he's on his feet, I incline my head towards the futon that's been unrolled for us with fresh sheets, plump pillows and a downy, soft comforter like a cloud. </p><p>He smirks as he walks over it. He thinks he's clearly getting his way. I kneel down on the sheets looking up at him before looking at my cuticles dispassionately. </p><p>"Undress yourself." I say. </p><p>His smirk falters. He assumed I'd gently do it for him and pleasure him, and praise him. In his mind, that's how it should always be. </p><p>He undresses quickly, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He kneels onto the sheets where I am and takes me in his arms. He kisses me deeply, pushing me back into the pillows. He moves the cover out of the way before laying on top of me. His hands explore me as he trails kisses up and down my neck. He still thinks he'll be in charge. I'll give him his fun for a few minutes. Thinking about it makes me laugh a little. </p><p>"What's funny?" He asks. </p><p>"Nothing. That feels nice." </p><p>"Oh. This?" He nips at my earlobe before kissing along my jaw. His thumb gently caresses my cheek and he looks down at me with a tenderness I've never seen in him before. It unnerves me for a moment. He kisses me again and our bodies melt into each other, but he doesn't enter me. We're both burning up though, and I've been aching with need I don't want to admit to him. </p><p>Naoya's hand slips down between my legs, and a finger slides inside. It slowly circles inside of me before pushing in and out. He slips in a second finger. I moan into his mouth. He doesn't break the kiss even for a moment. His fingers keep moving. It's getting hard for me to catch my breath. I spread my legs wider for him. I expect a victorious grin from him, but it doesn't happen. I'm finally the one to break the kiss. Naoya's eyes are hooded as he looks down at me softly. </p><p>"Let me make you feel good" those eyes are pleading. I almost crack. Almost. </p><p>I move his hand and flip us over so I'm on top of him. I put his arms over his head. </p><p>"Don't touch me until I say you can." I say. His brows furrow in confusion but he otherwise doesn't say anything.</p><p>I run my hands down his chest and back up. On the second pass, I move my hands out towards his sides. I use my nails to trail light paths down. Goosebumps trail in their wake. He shivers. I go lower.</p><p>My nails trace twin paths down his hips and his thighs. When I get to his thighs, he breaks out into more goosebumps. I know there's a spot on the back of one of his thighs that's ticklish. I trace a path to that spot and sure enough, his knee jerks.</p><p>"What's the matter?" I ask innocently.</p><p>"You know I hate that." He says. </p><p>"Aw, don't be like that." I say lowering myself until I'm eye level with his extremely erect shaft. My lips ghost over it, up to the tip. I pause to make sure he's watching. His eyes are riveted. His Adam's apple bobs as he tries to swallow, to ease the dryness of his throat. I bring my mouth slowly down over the tip taking him into my mouth. His eyes close and his jaw clenches. I keep going. I take him in as far as I can, and I repeat it a few times. I don't go any faster. His hips move a little, and his hands are under his head. I see his fingers move, wanting something to touch. </p><p>I let the head fall out of my mouth, a string of saliva following it. It's pretty slick now.  I lean up over Naoya. </p><p>"Do you want to know what you taste like?" I ask him.</p><p>"Not really." He answers.</p><p>I laugh and kiss him anyway. </p><p>"That was disgusting." He says.</p><p>"Like you didn't do the same thing to me a little while ago. Besides, it seemed like you enjoyed it." I tease. He rolls his eyes so I roll my hips. He stifles a grunt. His hands move again. I put my hand over his to stop it.</p><p>"Can't touch me if you don't like it." I whisper. Our lips are almost touching again. </p><p>"Don't be vile." He whispers back, but there's no fight to it. I kiss him again and he doesn't resist it. He lets my tongue enter his mouth. His hips move against me. He wants to be inside of me so badly. I want it too. It's been fun dragging it out though.</p><p>I reach back to guide him inside of me and then press my hips down onto him completely. He makes a low "mmm" of pleasure and I echo it. I sit up on him and start to ride. When his hands reach for me, I push them away. He wants his fingers touching the softness of my skin, the warmth of it. He wants his nails to dig in when I ride him hard. He wants a finger between us to coax that soft bundle of nerves into triggering a blissful release around him. I won't let him have that. </p><p>His hips stutter so I back off and slow down. I don't want this to end that quickly. After a few seconds I move to a better angle and move my hips in circles. </p><p>"You're going to let me help make important decisions, and you're going to treat me as your equal." I say between breaths. </p><p>His eyebrows furrow again. "Okay." He agrees. </p><p>"You won't talk down to me ever again, either. Say it." </p><p>"I won't talk down to you." He's getting close again. If I hadn't teased him, maybe he would've held out longer. He's breathing hard and flexing his fingers that are probably falling asleep. </p><p>"I'm gonna cum first. Whether you do, or not, isn't my problem." I tell him. He nods.</p><p>"Good." I say. I fuck him harder and faster, rubbing my clit the best I can. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep up without hitting his orgasm first. But it doesn't take long for me to reach my climax. I moan on top of him and release around him. He follows soon after, grabbing my hips. This time I let him. He pushes me down onto him as far as I can take him as he cums inside, his breathing ragged. I roll off beside him. </p><p>We both lay there for a minute, trying to catch our breaths. </p><p>"Do you despise me?" Naoya asks. </p><p>"Sometimes." I admit. "I think the whole "head of the family" business should have humbled you a little, but it didn't." </p><p>Naoya looks up at the ceiling. "I really thought it would be me. It should've been me. I was here. I was a dutiful son."</p><p>"It would've gone to your head."</p><p>He looks surprised at that. </p><p>"I wouldn't be able to marry you if you were someone like that." I say. </p><p>He looks at me this time. </p><p>"You have second thoughts?" He asks.</p><p>"Sometimes." I admit again. "You talk to me like a servant." </p><p>His eyes soften at that before turning back up to the ceiling.</p><p>"Then I deserve to have the title taken from me. Megumi can have it." </p><p>"You know better. You know how you should treat people. Just do better." I say. I start to sit up.</p><p>"Wait." He reaches for my hand. "I will. Just...stay a little bit longer." </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, you fool." I say it softly. I was only going to the bathroom to clean up. </p><p>Naoya pulls me down into his arms. No one changes immediately, Naoya is no different. He won't be a better man just because he wants to be. But, at least now he wants to be. And it's a start.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>